Familiae Secreta
by BiBi two
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Draco, innocenté, est bien décidé à reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit : l'héritage de sa famille maternelle ! C'est sans compter sur Hermione Granger qui va contrarier ses plans bien malgré elle. Et si la famille Black avait encore des secrets à cacher ?
1. Le journal

**Bienvenue dans cette fanfiction! **

**Merci d'avoir cliqué :). J'espère que cette histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que l'intrigue vous plaira.**

**Peut-être avez-vous cliqué en voyant le nom de Sirius Black. Je vais donc vous expliquer comment va fonctionner cette histoire. Je vais alterner un chapitre (ou plus en fonction) vu par Sirius à l'époque des Maraudeurs tous les trois chapitres du point de vue d'Hermione (Post-Poudlard).  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**_Merci à Mary ma beta_**

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire en revanche sort de mon imagination. _

_L'image du résumé est un montage réalisé à partir d'une photo d'Emma Watson par Mark Seliger pour le magazine Vogue Italia._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le journal**

_Août 1999_

Hermione tournait sa cuillère dans son bol de café de manière machinale depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la boisson avait depuis longtemps refroidi. Une chose bien plus importante occupait toutes ses pensées de si bon matin : le journal.

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une personne réfléchie et ouverte d'esprit mais ça, diable, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses capacités ! Elle jeta le journal à l'autre bout de la table d'un geste rageur. Il glissa sur toute la longueur de la surface de verre et termina sa course sur le carrelage froid de la salle de séjour.

Hermione Granger avait investi un petit appartement au beau milieu de Londres à la fin de la guerre. Ces derniers mois de quête avaient été une épreuve dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se remettre un jour. Le soir, à l'heure où les moldus se souhaitent de beaux rêves, Hermione savait qu'elle allait rejoindre ses pires cauchemars. Ils étaient devenus douloureusement coutumiers. Elle fermait à peine les paupières que les images défilaient tel un film passé en vitesse accélérée. Le manoir Malfoy. Bellatrix. Voldemort. Le corps de Fred. Poudlard détruit. Les corps de Remus et Tonks. De nouveau Bellatrix.

La rengaine se répétait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en sursaut, baignée de sueur dans le meilleur des cas. Au pire, hurlant à la mort. Elle savait que ce mal rongeait beaucoup de ses amis. Vivre tous ensemble au Terrier comme ils l'avaient fait les premiers mois n'était plus possible. Il lui fallait de l'air, elle devait se ressaisir ! Au matin de son 19ème anniversaire, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle devait se trouver un appartement et reprendre ses études. En un mot, elle devait réapprendre à vivre.

Expliquer son choix à ses amis n'avait pas été une chose facile, loin de là ! Harry la couvait comme son père ne l'avait jamais fait. Ron avait véritablement explosé de colère, faisant trembler les vitres du Terrier. Pourtant, ils devaient comprendre, c'était vital pour elle ! Avançant arguments après arguments, son émancipation fut gagnée peu à peu. Seule Ginny l'avait comprise et soutenue. Certainement parce qu'elle avait la même idée en tête.

Ah Ginny ! La petite dernière des Weasley cachait bien son jeu. Telle une manipulatrice hors pair, elle avait convaincu Harry de la laisser emménager avec lui au 12 square Grimmaurd. Que son unique fille quitte le nid familial pour vivre avec son petit ami n'avait pas franchement emballé Molly. Elle avait cependant dû baisser les armes face à sa fille plus têtue que jamais. Et puis, bon, ce n'était pas n'importe quel petit copain tout de même !

Les déménagements avaient été savamment orchestrés par une Hermione plus motivée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant les quatre mois qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. Tant et si bien que fin septembre, seul Ron vivait au Terrier aux côtés de ses parents. Ses frères avaient repris leurs logements d'avant-guerre arguant qu'un pareil retour en arrière n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable.

Hermione avait choisi un appartement avec une chambre et une salle de séjour. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais il était très lumineux et puis, à Londres ses économies ne lui permettaient pas de faire la fine bouche. Se rendant compte qu'elle fixait la baie vitrée depuis maintenant cinq minutes, Hermione sursauta. Elle porta machinalement sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle réprima une grimace. Le café était glacé ! Sortant sa baguette de la poche de son pyjama, elle le réchauffa d'un sort.

Quelle heure était-il ? Merlin, il était temps qu'elle s'y mette ! Ce maudit article l'avait plus retournée qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Elle finit sa tasse en quelques gorgées, fourra le reste de son toast dans sa bouche et finit de le mâcher tout en faisant la vaisselle.

Sa salle de bain était pour le moins exigüe mais Hermione estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Son appartement était à l'image de la vie qu'elle souhaitait désormais : calme et rassurante. Son pied-à-terre était son havre de paix. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit que ce changement de vie lui réussissait bien. Ses cernes s'estompaient peu à peu et les cicatrices de guerre sur ses bras devenaient fines et blanches.

La jeune fille se saisit de la brosse à cheveux qu'elle ensorcela. Ce petit charme de rien du tout, découvert au détour d'un livre il y a peu, lui facilitait grandement la vie. Elle pouvait désormais démêler et lisser sa tignasse d'un simple coup de brosse. Elle releva ses cheveux en chignon haut, sévère, puis enfila un jean délavé qu'elle agrémenta d'un haut informe. Se cantonner à une allure stricte, dans des vêtements difformes la rassurait. Personne ne se retournerait sur son passage et c'était parfait ainsi.

Hermione se saisit de son sac, elle y fourra trois livres et sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer à clef derrière elle. Sur la pointe des pieds par peur de déranger un de ses voisins, elle descendit les escaliers de bois. Retenant son souffle à chaque marche qui craquait, elle arriva en nage à la porte d'entrée. Elle se savait ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils alors que ses voisins, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour faire un boucan de tous les diables au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fallait croire que son attitude de Miss Parfaite ne l'avait pas quittée même après la guerre.

_**ooOOoo**_

Elle hâta le pas vers la bouche de métro la plus proche et s'y engouffra. Elle préférait utiliser les transports moldus, c'était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient tellement ! Elle, la petite Gryffondor, n'avait pas trouvé le courage en pratiquement quinze mois de les retrouver et de leur rendre leur mémoire. La jeune fille se doutait que les retrouvailles seraient houleuses, aussi elle ne cessait de retarder l'échéance.

L'air était étouffant dans les rames en cette mi-août. Hermione regrettait presque de ne pas avoir transplané. Il était inutile de se morfondre maintenant, elle arrivait à destination. En sortant du métro, elle prit une petite ruelle sombre sur la droite. Ce n'était pas très engageant mais la jeune fille s'y engouffra sans la moindre hésitation. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une impasse, elle gratta le joint d'une des pierres et le mur coulissa sur le côté dévoilant un grand bâtiment de verre.

Elle poussa la porte chromée et entra dans le hall lumineux.

« Bonjour Miss Granger ! Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude ! » la salua une dame au sourire bienveillant qui semblait tenir un accueil.

Hermione hocha la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres puis entama la montée des escaliers. À l'étage, des centaines et des centaines de livres s'étalaient sur des étagères. Hermione depuis septembre dernier venait tous les jours sans exception à la Bibliothèque Universitaire Sorcière aussi appelée BUS. Un projet s'était dessiné dans les méandres de son esprit et depuis elle s'y attelait avec acharnement.

Elle voulait devenir médicomage et pour cela devait réussir un concours d'entrée très sélectif. Se plonger corps et âme dans les études était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Hermione pour ne pas sombrer, tout comme Harry s'appliquait à devenir un parfait auror ou Ginny la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Ron, quant à lui, aidait son frère George à la boutique, mais ne semblait pas prêt de voir la lumière du tunnel.

La jeune fille devait bien être la seule personne dans cette bibliothèque à apporter des livres avec elle alors qu'elle allait passer la journée entourée de la plus grande collection d'ouvrages de toute l'Angleterre. Mais il n'était plus à démontrer que, point de vue étude, Hermione Granger ne ressemblait à nul autre pareil. Elle sortit de son sac à main l'Anatomie du sorcier ainsi que des feuilles blanches et quelques stylos, et commença à dessiner. Colorier et reproduire les coupes du corps humain lui firent du bien. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle ne pensait plus à l'article du journal.

_**ooOOoo**_

La journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pester contre elle-même. Elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle avait prévu sur son planning de la journée ! Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle allait être juste à l'heure pour le diner chez Harry et Ginny au lieu des dix minutes d'avance auxquelles elle les avait habitués. Elle ramassa prestement ses affaires, les fourrant délicatement dans son sac, et quitta au pas de course la bibliothèque qui fermait ses portes.

Vu l'heure, il était plutôt indiqué de transplaner ou bien elle serait véritablement en retard. Son ventre gargouillait à l'idée des bons petits plats de Ginny. Son sandwich du midi n'avait pas été des plus consistants…

_**ooOOoo**_

« Hermione ! » cria une tornade rousse avant de se jeter sur elle.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Gin', répondit la jeune fille le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les garçons sont déjà là ?

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu sais bien que tu arrives toujours en avance et Ron toujours en retard, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pouvez sortir ensemble ! A propos, comment ça va entre vous ?

- C'est compliqué Ginny, souffla Hermione. Et tu le sais ! ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de reproche.

- Écoute, je sais bien que Ron perd les pédales en ce moment mais est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas lui donner une chance ?

- Une chance ?! s'énerva Hermione. Mais je lui ai donné des milliers de chances ! Franchement, non Ginny là le vase commence à vraiment devenir trop plein !

- Il est perturbé avec la guerre, expliqua la rousse.

- Mais nous le sommes tous ! Harry, toi, moi et tant d'autres ! Je ne crois pas qu'Harry te fasse ce genre de coup ?

- Non c'est vrai, reconnu-t-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas rompre ?

- Je ne sais pas Gin'. Je ne sais vraiment pas… soupira Hermione en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux retenus. Écoute, je ne veux pas parler de ça ce soir. J'ai travaillé toute la journée, je suis fatiguée et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie.

- D'accord. Tu avances bien dans tes révisions ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment sachant qu'en lançant Hermione sur les études elle en avait jusqu'à l'arrivée des garçons.

_**ooOOoo**_

Tout en surveillant ses aiguillettes de poulet, Ginny jetait des regards en coin à Hermione qui s'occupait de mettre le couvert. Cette situation était vraiment insupportable ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le derrière entre deux chaises. D'un côté, Hermione, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. De l'autre, Ron, son frère. Ne dit-on pas que les liens familiaux sont plus forts que tout ? La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à en douter. Ron se comportait en adulte bloqué à l'âge bête de l'adolescence et Hermione en était agacée. Ginny compatissait. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet '_Hermione_' avec son frère, c'était prise de bec et ciel d'orage à l'horizon.

Et pourtant ! Cette situation devenait invivable pour tout le monde. Les repas entre amis ou même en famille étaient devenus électriques par tant de rancœur accumulée. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Et vite ! Ou alors elle s'en chargerait elle-même et, foi de Weasley, ça allait décoiffer !

_**ooOOoo**_

La cloche de la porte d'entrée carillonna et Harry lança à la cantonade :

« C'est moi !

- Heureusement que George a réussi à vous débarrasser du portrait de Mrs Black ! ri Hermione.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Ginny avant d'aller embrasser son copain.

- Ron arrive, je l'ai aperçu au coin de la rue en train d'envoyer un hibou.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça de chez lui comme tout le monde ? s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Hermione pas de scène ce soir, promets-le-moi ! ordonna Ginny en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son amie.

- Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Mais je te préviens que s'il me cherche il va me trouver ! grommela-t-elle.

- Heureusement que vous êtes censés être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre tout de même, fit remarquer Harry. Aïe ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il à Ginny qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un synchronisme parfait.

_**ooOOoo**_

Pour la deuxième fois en à peine trois minutes, la cloche retentit. Ron fit son entrée, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras puis la main d'Harry et enfin embrassant chastement Hermione sur les lèvres sans s'attarder.

« Désolé d'être en retard, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. George a une nouvelle fois essayé de me faire tester à mon insu son tout nouveau produit.

- Tu as de la chance. Figure-toi qu'à cause de tes retards chroniques, maintenant je prévois l'heure du repas avec une demi-heure de délai sur celle du rendez-vous, lui expliqua Ginny. Ce qui fait que mes aiguillettes ne sont pas encore passées au travers de la casserole. Allez, ne restez pas plantés comme ça ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Ron se plaça à la droite d'Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire. Comment pourrait-elle quitter Ron ? Il était drôle, charmant et surtout elle était désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui ! Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main. Tant d'émotions contradictoires passaient dans la tête d'Hermione, elle n'arrivait plus à faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement lui.

« Alors, Harry, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda Ron en dépliant sa serviette pour la placer sur ses genoux.

Harry releva lentement la tête et fixa son meilleur ami, un air ahuri sur le visage. Ginny arrêta de remuer sa sauce qui commença à venir au feu. Hermione fut la première à réagir.

« Ron, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as lu la Gazette ce matin !

- Hermione combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que j'ai horreur de lire les journaux. A Poudlard c'était toujours toi qui nous faisais la revue de presse je te rappelle ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Oh ça je m'en souviens très bien ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Elle se leva prestement de sa chaise et parcourut la cuisine en jetant des coups d'œil dans tous les recoins. Elle commençait à ouvrir et fermer tous les tiroirs quand Ron lui demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- La Gazette, Ron, la Gazette !

- Elle est au-dessus du four.

- Merci Gin'. »

Elle attrapa le quotidien et le lança au travers de la pièce à Ron qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Page deux » dit-elle.

Ron ouvrit le journal et commença à lire l'article en question.

_**ooOOoo**_

_Draco Malfoy innocenté_

_Le jeune Malfoy, 19 ans à peine, connu pour la pureté de son sang et l'élégance due à son rang, comparaissait hier à son procès devant la cour du Magenmagot. Accusé d'avoir été un Mangemort et d'avoir contribué à l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui, le jeune homme avait bien préparé sa défense. Affublé des trois avocats les plus influents du monde magique, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du Royaume-Uni n'a laissé aucun suspense quant à l'issue de ce procès fantoche. A peine une demi-heure après être entré au Tribunal il comparaissait libre et acquitté. Une amende de mille gallions constituera en tout et pour tout sa seule punition pour les actes commis lors de la Guerre. Draco Malfoy se dit soulagé du verdict qui selon lui est juste. Il compte reprendre sa vie normalement et entamera ses nouvelles études à la rentrée._

_Votre reporter toujours bien informée, Rita Skeeter_

_**ooOOoo**_

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! explosa Ron. Il s'en sort ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et comme une fleur en plus ! Mais vous vous rendez compte !

- Oui Ron on se rend compte ! Je rappelle que tout le monde ici lit suffisamment régulièrement la Gazette pour être informé de ce genre de mauvaise nouvelle, le fustigea Hermione.

- Quand je pense que tu as osé demander à Harry comment s'était passée sa journée ! poursuivit Ginny. Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact Ron ! Quand est-ce que tu vas commencer à mûrir ?

- Rassurez-moi, on parle toujours de Draco Malfoy là ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu mon procès et non le sien. Non mais mille gallions quand même ce n'est pas rien, ajouta Ron après avoir relu l'article.

- C'est une bagatelle pour Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix où transparaissait la colère.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ginny. Tu as épluché son relevé de compte ?

- Mais non chérie ! ri Harry. Il est dit que les Malfoy sont parmi les familles les plus riches d'Angleterre. Hors un des coffres qui m'appartient est le parfait reflet de la fortune d'une de ces familles.

- De quoi tu…, commença Hermione. Oh tu parles des Black ! comprit-elle. Et alors, si ce n'est pas indiscret, ça représente combien un tel capital ?

- Des millions de gallions rien qu'au coffre et je ne parle pas des propriétés.

- Des millions ! s'étranglèrent Ron et Ginny.

- Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de la bagatelle, soupira la jeune fille. Comme tu l'as si bien dit Ron, il s'en sort comme une fleur.

- Comme d'habitude ! grogna Ron. Comment font les Malfoy pour être toujours dans les mauvais coups et ne jamais en payer les conséquences ? C'est dingue ça quand même !

- Et toi, ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, inquiète pour son ami.

- Avec deux mauvaises nouvelles dans une même journée, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que ça aille », soupira-t-il se passant nerveusement la main dans ses épis noir de jais.

Ses trois amis s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets. Harry avait bien dit deux mauvaises nouvelles ? Le Survivant ajouta devant leurs airs perdus :

« Malfoy me traîne en Justice »

* * *

**Est-ce que ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus?**

**Bises !**


	2. Rentrée sous haute tension

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de lectures pour mon premier chapitre, ça me met un peu la pression du coup ^^. **

**Je remercie ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et en favori (avec un petit mot ça aurait été encore plus sympa ;) ), je suis touchée de votre confiance.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant...**

_**Merci Mary pour ton aide**_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Glostars :** Merci pour ta review! De quel pays viens-tu ? Je parle anglais donc si l'histoire plaît, peut-être que je la traduirais un jour... J'espère que la suite correspondra à tes attentes :D. A bientôt !

**Nanou :** Merci pour ta review! C'est délicat de mettre tout de suite le lecteur dans l'histoire sans trop en révéler d'un coup. Si j'ai réussi à t'intriguer, c'est parfait ;), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Hermione se remet lentement de la guerre. Elle a emménagé dans un petit appartement à Londres et se prépare pour passer le concours de Médicomagie. Le journal lui apprend que Malfoy a été innocenté et Harry leur annonce le soir-même que Draco le traîne en Justice._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Rentrée sous haute tension**

_Août-Septembre 1999_

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, elle scrutait le plafond. Pourquoi quand tout commençait à s'arranger, fallait-il que la vie vous réserve encore des surprises ? Elle en voulait tellement à Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Harry ? Harry qui avait déjà tant souffert et tant perdu. Si elle avait eu cette misérable fouine sous la main, elle lui aurait probablement déjà tordu le cou !

La jeune fille tapa avec colère sur le matelas de son lit. Elle le savait, elle ne réussirait jamais à s'endormir. Malfoy ne lui avait pas encore suffisamment pourri la vie, il fallait aussi qu'il la prive de ses précieuses heures de sommeil ! Décidément elle le haïssait.

Elle suivit des yeux les arabesques que dessinaient les moulures de son plafond éclairées par la lumière des lampadaires qui filtrait au travers des rideaux. Cette étude minutieuse réussit à occulter partiellement Malfoy de ses pensées. Vers quatre heures du matin, elle s'assoupit enfin. Sa nuit, du moins ce qu'il en restait, fut mouvementée comme d'habitude. Au réveil, le reflet de son miroir semblait se moquer de sa mine cadavérique.

Il avait bien choisi son jour pour la perturber ainsi. Ce matin elle passait son concours pour intégrer la formation de Médicomagie à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle devait être en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales. Elle n'avait pas travaillé nuits et jours pendant un an pour échouer lamentablement si près du but ! Hermione prépara ses affaires avec minutie, se concentrant sur la liste qu'elle avait faite quelques jours plus tôt pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Se concentrer sur une tâche lui avait toujours permis de ne pas céder à la panique. Depuis longtemps elle utilisait cette méthode pour ne pas sombrer dans le stress et l'angoisse.

La foule de candidats s'était massée dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Leur excitation était palpable. Les employés ne cessaient de leur jeter des regards tour à tour compatissants, courroucés, voire même hostiles. Il fallait bien reconnaître que tout à leur interminable attente, ces jeunes gens n'étaient pas vraiment discrets.

Certains s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et criaient d'un bout à l'autre du hall, agitant frénétiquement les bras en apercevant leurs amis. D'autres faisaient connaissance, espérant ainsi faire passer le temps un peu plus vite. Hermione se trouvait dans la dernière catégorie, recroquevillée dans un coin elle passait frénétiquement en revue ses fiches. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, une année entière à travailler pour rien ! Elle se tenait le ventre, persuadée qu'elle allait rendre son maigre déjeuner quand elle devrait se mettre debout.

« Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien entrer dans la salle d'examen. Je vous demande de sortir vos papiers d'identité et d'émarger la liste de présence» clama un homme à la prestance impressionnante.

« C'est le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste en personne, lui chuchota la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Et toi, tu es Hermione Granger, non ?

- Heu… Oui en effet. On se connaît ? demanda Hermione poliment, sa tête ne lui revenait pas du tout.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, rit la jeune fille. J'ai vu tellement de photos de toi après la guerre que je t'aurais reconnue entre mille. J'étais l'année au-dessus de toi à Poudlard, mais à Serdaigle. On a sûrement dû se croiser dans les couloirs une fois ou deux. Je m'appelle Megan.

- Enchantée ! » répondit Hermione ravie de pouvoir se concentrer sur la conversation plutôt que sur l'épreuve à suivre.

Ce court échange de mots avec Megan l'avait faite redescendre sur terre. Elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de monde la dévisageait, se demandant probablement si elle était bien l'héroïne de guerre qu'ils s'imaginaient. Faire partie du Trio d'Or avait aussi ses conséquences.

Hermione se rappelait encore le jour où Harry lui avait expliqué que le Ministère, pour remonter le moral de la population après la guerre, avait décidé de faire une campagne de promotion sur eux. En entendant cette expression de 'Trio d'Or' qu'elle trouvait horriblement prétentieuse, elle avait recraché son jus de citrouille sur la nappe à fleur de Molly.

Elle n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup qu'on utilise son image mais dès, qu'elle avait aperçu Rita Skeeter, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ils l'avaient fait exprès, elle en était sûre ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit au Ministère aurait choisi ce scarabée moisi pour faire un reportage sur Harry et ses amis et leur façon de se reconstruire après la guerre ? Hermione avait fui les objectifs comme la peste. Avec cette journaliste de malheur, elle imaginait très bien l'usage ultérieur qu'elle pourrait faire de ces photos. Apparemment certains clichés avaient fait de la résistance…

Hermione présenta sa carte et émargea. Elle parcourut les rangées à la recherche de sa place. Le numéro 98 scintillait de mille feux sur le bois en acajou de sa table d'examen. La jeune fille décala doucement sa chaise et s'y assit, tendue.

Repenser à Rita lui fit de nouveau cogiter sur Malfoy. Elle se rappela la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec ses amis la veille au soir…

_**ooOOoo**_

« Malfoy me traîne en Justice, lâcha Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu Ginny, soupira le jeune homme. J'ai reçu un hibou cet après-midi m'apprenant qu'il me colle un procès sur le dos.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Il veut récupérer l'héritage des Black.

- Quoi ?! Il n'a pas le droit, Sirius t'a fait le légataire de cette maison et de tout ce qui lui revenait. Malfoy n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'indigna Ron.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton lasse. Les Black sont une famille très ancienne qui s'est assurée depuis des siècles à rester non seulement toujours pure comme le dit si bien leur devise, mais aussi à faire en sorte que leur patrimoine demeure à jamais dans leur famille.

- Je ne te suis pas. Harry a été reconnu comme l'héritier de Sirius ! Dumbledore lui-même nous l'a dit !

- Et Dumbledore lui-même a eu des doutes », expliqua Harry.

Devant l'air perdu de ses amis, il leur expliqua les soupçons qu'avait eus le mage sur la sécurité du 12 square Grimmaurd.

« Malfoy est le dernier descendant mâle vivant des Black par le sang de sa mère. Les anciennes familles fondaient leurs testaments sur le sang et non pas sur les liens affectifs, expliqua Hermione. Je pense que Malfoy estime pouvoir montrer par son sang qu'il est le légataire légitime de cette fortune. Harry, bien que désigné par Sirius, n'est pas le descendant direct des Black.

- Mais Malfoy non plus ! s'indigna Ginny. Il n'est un Black que par sa mère !

- C'est vrai ce que tu dis là Ginny, s'exclama Hermione en se redressant sur son siège, une idée venant de germer dans sa tête. Chez les moldus, dans les grandes familles, les filles n'héritent pas, expliqua-t-elle. Si c'est la même chose chez les sorciers, Malfoy ne peut pas revendiquer cet héritage.

- Non, ça ne marche pas comme argument, grogna Ron. Chez les sorciers depuis la nuit des temps si aucun héritier mâle dans la lignée directe ne se présente, c'est la fille qui hérite. Nous ne sommes pas misogynes chez nous !

- Ce qui voudrait dire que vu que Sirius et Regulus sont morts. Ce sont leurs cousines qui auraient dû hériter, raisonna Hermione. Hors Bellatrix est morte et Andromeda a perdu tout droit à la succession en étant reniée…

- Sirius aussi a été renié, fit remarquer Harry. Et il a pourtant récupéré l'héritage.

- On peut renier son descendant mâle direct mais pas le déshériter », expliqua Ron qui se révélait décidément une vraie mine d'informations sur les us et coutumes des familles de sang-pur. « Papa nous le répète depuis que nous sommes tout petits à chaque fois que Tante Murielle nous menace de ne rien nous léguer à sa mort.

- Andromeda pourrait donc récupérer le patrimoine des Black ?

- Non, ça ne marche pas pour les femmes. C'était une simple sécurité puisqu'au XVIIème siècle les patriarches avaient un peu trop tendance à renier pour un oui ou pour un non leurs descendants. Seules les femmes ont été décrétées indignes de confiance après avoir été reniées.

- Ce qui nous laisse comme unique légataire Narcissa, et donc Malfoy, conclut Harry.

- Ce qui veut donc dire qu'en fonction de la manière dont est rédigé le testament ancestral des Black, il pourrait tout récupérer et vous mettre, Ginny et toi, à la porte.

- Ce type est vraiment une enflure !

- Merci Ron pour cet argument pertinent, rit Hermione.

- Comment connaître la manière dont est rédigé ce fichu testament ? se renseigna Ginny.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça chérie, nous savons déjà la façon dont est rédigé ce misérable bout de papier, dit Harry avec colère.

- Comment ça ?

- Malfoy est un vrai Serpentard. Il ne se lancerait pas dans un procès sans être parfaitement persuadé de le gagner. Je suis sûr qu'il a eu accès au testament. »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione reprit finalement la parole d'une petite voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ?

- Je vais me battre. Cet héritage c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon parrain ! L'or je m'en contre-fiche, j'en ai déjà suffisamment, mais cette maison a une âme. C'était le QG de l'Ordre et il est hors de question que cette fouine la récupère sans avoir croisé le fer avec moi au tribunal ! J'irai voir des avocats demain pour en savoir plus sur la procédure à suivre. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione repensait aux dernières paroles de son ami. Un procès serait une vitrine pour Malfoy, une façon pour lui de redorer son image, de rappeler qu'il était toujours le meilleur parti d'Angleterre.

« Mais arrête de penser à lui ma fille, se fustigea mentalement Hermione. Il ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu rates ton concours pour lui ! »

Se promettant de tout faire pour aider Harry, Hermione reporta son attention sur les surveillants du concours en train de distribuer les copies.

« Mesdames, messieurs, vous avez une heure » déclara finalement le directeur.

_**ooOOoo**_

Quand Ginny vint voir Hermione ce soir-là pour papoter un peu, elle était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Une Hermione pleurant à chaudes larmes, recroquevillée sous sa couette lui causa un choc. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu perturber à ce point son amie ?

« Qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en reniflant.

- Tu pleures au fond de ton lit, d'où ma question : qui est mort ?

- Mais personne ! Enfin si, mes espoirs de devenir un grand médicomage viennent de succomber. Oh Gin' ! J'ai **tout** ratééééééééééééééééé », dit-elle en plongeant son visage dans son oreiller.

Ginny était passablement déconcertée. Son cerveau était en mode « _Wait, what ?_ ». L'illumination vint après un laborieux travail de raisonnement. C'était aujourd'hui ! Sa meilleure amie avait passé le concours le plus important de sa vie ce jour-même et elle l'avait complètement oublié !

« Écoute Hermione, tu serais plus crédible si tu ne nous avais pas fait le coup à chaque devoir à Poudlard, la sermonna Ginny. Alors maintenant tu vas être une grande fille et sortir de ton lit. Tu t'habilles correctement, et pas avec ces choses affreuses que tu appelles vêtements, et je t'emmène boire un verre pour fêter la fin de tes interminables révisions !

- Je n'ai pas la tête à faire la fête Gin'. J'ai tout raté je te dis !

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Il est hors de question que tu te morfondes comme une âme en peine jusqu'aux résultats. Tu sors de là de ton plein gré ou je te traîne par la peau des fesses jusqu'au bar le plus proche. Et tu sais combien j'en suis capable ! »

Hermione lui adressa un maigre sourire. Bien sûr elle avait raison, comme d'habitude ! Elle se moucha en produisant un bruit de trompette et essuya ses larmes. Elle allait avoir un boulot monstre point de vue maquillage pour camoufler les rigoles qu'avaient laissées ses larmes sur ses joues. Ses yeux rougis n'étaient pas non plus du meilleur effet. Après un moment dans la salle de bain, elle ressortit présentable à défaut d'être jolie et n'eut d'autre choix que d'enfiler la robe bleue que lui tendait son amie. Quand Ginny Weasley avait décidé quelque chose, il valait mieux être du même avis…

_**ooOOoo**_

Une fois attablées au comptoir, un cocktail à la main, Ginny posa la question qui la turlupinait depuis la veille :

« Hermione, tu crois vraiment que Harry fait bien d'aller à ce procès ?

- Non, je suis persuadée que non. Ça va être une boucherie ultra-médiatisée que nous allons perdre. Mais Harry n'a pas le choix puisque c'est lui l'accusé.

- L'accusé ! Comme tu y vas ! Harry n'est pas un criminel Hermione ! s'emporta la rousse.

- Je sais bien Gin' ! Cependant d'un point de vue juridique il est accusé de spoliation d'héritage, il va lui falloir un très bon avocat pour ne pas perdre trop de plumes.

- S'ils ne sont pas tous pris par Malfoy… » grogna Ginny.

Elles finirent leurs cocktails avec moins d'entrain qu'en début de soirée. Hermione, un peu éméchée par la fatigue et le verre qu'elle venait de boire, se leva, appuya ses deux mains sur le comptoir et dit à Ginny d'une voix forte :

« Je l'aiderai ! Même si je dois être traînée dans la boue par ce blond décoloré, je te jure Ginny que je vais trouver quelque chose pour que Harry gagne son procès ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione Granger faisait les cent pas dans sa salle à manger de dix mètres carrés en se rongeant les ongles. Ginny Weasley, assise sur le divan, tapait du pied sur le carrelage blanc pour montrer sa désapprobation. N'y tenant plus, elle lança :

« Hermione arrête ça ! Tu sais combien ton stress est communicatif ? Je suis venue pour te soutenir, pas pour angoisser avec toi !

- Ils auraient dû arriver il y a cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes tu te rends compte ! C'est sûr je suis recalée et ils ne savent pas comment me le dire ! » dit-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle adorait sa meilleure amie mais parfois elle mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler à mains nues.

Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre et Hermione poussa un hurlement hystérique en voyant un hibou passer par la fenêtre de son appartement. Elle se précipita vers lui avant de s'arrêter à la dernière seconde. L'animal lui jeta un regard surpris. Personne encore ne l'avait admiré comme le faisait cette fille. D'habitude on prenait sa lettre et il repartait. Bizarre cette humaine !

« Bon Hermione tu attends le déluge ou quoi ? s'impatienta la jeune Weasley.

- Je ne peux pas Gin'… Tu veux bien regarder pour moi ? » supplia-t-elle.

Ginny détacha la lettre au plus grand soulagement du hibou qui s'envola en se répétant « Bizarre, bizarre » dans sa tête. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe officielle et donna une grande claque à sa meilleure amie pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait stresser toute la soirée d'hier et aujourd'hui pour rien ! Et ne râle pas, tu l'as méritée !

- Je… je suis prise ? demanda Hermione une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

- Évidemment que tu es prise imbécile ! Tu croyais vraiment que Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard après Dumbledore lui-même ne serait pas prise à son concours après avoir révisé comme une tarée pendant un an ? Bon maintenant j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! On va fêter ça au restaurant avec les garçons ce soir alors tu fais un effort de toilette ! Si je te vois encore avec ton chignon je te jure que je me charge moi-même de tes cheveux ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione était sur les nerfs. Elle s'était levée aux aurores. Comme elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu son quota de sommeil. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, sa rentrée ! Celle qu'elle avait tant attendue depuis un an. Elle était à la fois impatiente et terriblement inquiète de découvrir un nouvel univers.

La formation en médicomagie se déroulait à Sainte-Mangouste dans un amphithéâtre au sous-sol. Puisqu'ils auraient des gardes à faire, autant être au plus proche des patients dès le début. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Qui seraient ses camarades ? Parviendrait-elle à trouver sa place parmi eux ? Et si après tant de travail les études ne lui plaisaient pas finalement ?

En bonne Miss Parfaite, la jeune fille était arrivée avec une heure d'avance et n'avait cessée de parcourir de long en large le couloir devant la salle de cours. Un léger brouhaha la sortit de sa torpeur. Des étudiants fraîchement admis au concours, comme elle, venaient de la rejoindre. Avec un grand soulagement, elle reconnut Megan. Une tête connue dans cet océan de nouveautés n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste vint leur ouvrir la porte et les laissa entrer en silence. Il leur expliqua qu'ils ne viendraient que rarement dans cette salle de cours, leur formation étant essentiellement pratique. La théorie serait validée par une évaluation de leurs connaissances des livres obligatoires. Ils allaient vite se rendre compte que s'ils délaissaient la théorie, la pratique allait être compliquée. Il commença l'appel. Arrivé au nom d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager, les commentaires allèrent bon train dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien distribuer la liste des ouvrages de référence pendant que je poursuis l'appel ? »

Hermione se leva et prit le paquet de feuilles entre ses bras. Adressant un sourire avenant à chaque personne à qui elle donnait une liste, les regards se firent vite bienveillants.

« Excusez mon retard professeur, j'ai eu du mal à trouver cette salle »

Hermione se redressa, piquée au vif. Cette voix traînante elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Draco Malfoy en personne. Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être innocenté, poursuivre Harry en Justice et suivre les mêmes études qu'elle, en même pas une semaine ! Le paquet de feuilles qu'elle tenait entre les bras se retrouva au sol alors qu'elle se mettait à crier :

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! »

* * *

**Vos impressions ?**

**Je publierai tous les dimanche soir / lundi matin (en fonction de votre fuseau horaire). **

**La semaine prochaine, le chapitre s'intitulera : Hermione si tu le tues, ça m'arrangerait. A bientôt !**


	3. Hermione si tu le tues, ça m'arrangerait

**Chers lecteurs bonsoir ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin de week-end et que vous êtes partant pour une petite lecture :D.**

**Merci Mary pour ton aide comme toujours ;).**

* * *

_Résumé : Hermione se remet lentement de la guerre. Elle a emménagé dans un petit appartement à Londres et a réussi son concours de médicomagie. Le journal lui apprend que Malfoy a été innocenté et Harry leur annonce le soir-même que Draco le traîne en Justice afin de récupérer l'héritage des Black. Lors de son premier jour de cours, Hermione tombe sur une personne qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout éviter : Malfoy !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Hermione, si tu le tues ça m'arrangerait**

_Septembre 1999_

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! »

Le reste des étudiants éclatèrent de rire.

« Je te rassure Granger moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir de voir ta tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- J'étudie ici Malfoy ! Je viens de réussir le concours de Médicomagie, mais c'est à toi que j'ai posé une question !

- Oh pitié non ! » pria Draco sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque d'Hermione.

Il se tourna vers le directeur et s'emporta :

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

- Vous avez fini votre cirque tous les deux ? demanda le directeur alors que les rires redoublaient. Que les choses soient claires, Monsieur Malfoy vient également de réussir le concours Miss Granger, dit-il à Hermione. Et je ne tolère aucune discrimination ou dispute entre collègues dans mon établissement, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Draco. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien. Maintenant allez-vous asseoir, je ne veux plus vous entendre. »

Hermione était furieuse. Il avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'opposé de la salle où Draco venait de s'asseoir. Si elle avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, il agoniserait depuis longtemps sous les Doloris !

Le jeune homme se tenait très raide sur sa chaise. Son état d'énervement était tel qu'il aurait juré que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Granger ! Sur toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues et croisées à Poudlard, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle ! Il trouvait que le destin s'intéressait à lui de façon un peu trop malsaine à son goût.

Sans porter plus d'attention à ses deux nouveaux étudiants, le directeur avait repris son discours de bienvenue et ses explications. Il s'y était attendu. En voyant ces deux noms sur la liste des admis, il avait su que les années à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Les sortilèges allaient voler bas ! L'entente était loin d'être au beau fixe, il allait falloir y remédier et vite ! Et si…

_**ooOOoo**_

Ginny était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude de son entraînement. En tant que jeune recrue de l'équipe, il n'était pas rare qu'elle doive faire des heures supplémentaires. Pourtant ce soir, elle tenait à être là quand Hermione leur raconterait sa première journée. Si elle n'avait pas été admise chez les Harpies, la jeune fille aurait bien aimé elle aussi devenir Médicomage. Encore vêtue de sa tenue de vol, elle entra dans le hall du 12 square Grimmaurd.

« C'est moi ! » cria-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Harry devait encore être au Ministère. Elle fila dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Rien ne valait l'eau chaude pour faire partir les courbatures. Ginny se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'elle envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce et se glissa dans la baignoire.

« Ginny ! hurla une voix deux minutes plus tard.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Il faut que je te parle ! Où es-tu ?

- Dans mon bain. Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

- Non ça ne peut pas ! dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte telle une furie quelques secondes plus tard.

- Eh ! Te gênes pas ! »

Hermione agita sa baguette vers la baignoire sans regarder Ginny puis se retourna :

« Voilà, un petit sort d'opacité et on ne voit rien. Ça te va mieux ?

- Mouai… Ça ne t'aurait pas tué d'attendre cinq minutes ! grogna la rousse. Bon, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ginny c'est une catastrophe, tu n'imagines même pas !

- Bon tu accouches oui ou non ? Je suis là pour prendre mon bain je te rappelle, pas pour faire de la psychomagie.

- Malfoy.

- Quoi 'Malfoy' ?

- Il est dans la même promo que moi !

- Non !

- Si ! Je te jure Gin' je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour le supporter…

- Attends, tu me laisses me rincer et m'habiller, et on descend toutes les deux prendre un thé. Tout compte fait, je me sens partante pour la psychomagie » rectifia la jeune fille en désignant la porte.

_**ooOOoo**_

En rentrant ce soir-là, Harry s'était dit qu'une petite soirée tranquille avec sa chérie serait la bienvenue après sa journée. Quand il vit Hermione et Ginny penchées toutes les deux au-dessus de la table, concentrées comme si elles préparaient un plan de bataille, il se dit que c'était mal engagé. Il posa alors la question qui mit définitivement ses projets à l'eau :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Malfoy est dans la même promo qu'Hermione.

- Quoi ?! Et on l'autorise à devenir Médicomage alors qu'il a côtoyé Voldemort ? Malgré son amende ?

- Etant donné qu'il a été acquitté d'un point de vue juridique, malheureusement oui, expliqua Hermione. Donc je me le coltine !

- Oh la vache !

- A qui le dis-tu…, soupira la jeune fille. Franchement je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir croiser sa face de fouine tous les jours sans l'étrangler.

- Franchement Hermione, si tu le tues ça m'arrangerait, lâcha Harry d'un ton morne faisant rire les deux jeunes filles assises face à lui.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles des avocats dont tu nous avais parlé ? s'intéressa Hermione en voyant très bien où voulait en venir son ami.

- Oui et ils m'ont confirmé ce que je craignais. Malfoy ayant saisi la Justice, le testament original des Black est sous scellés. Il s'avère également que, comme je l'avais deviné, les Black ne transmettent leurs biens qu'aux membres de la famille.

- Ce que tu n'es pas, compléta Hermione.

- Tu as compris.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de contrer ce testament, Sirius t'a légué son héritage tout de même ! s'emporta Ginny.

- Selon mon avocat, le testament de Sirius n'aurait jamais dû être validé. La période trouble durant laquelle le testament a été lu a été sujette à de nombreuses erreurs juridiques qui sont aujourd'hui remises en cause. Il m'a expliqué que pour que la requête soit valable, Malfoy va devoir prouver qu'il est bien le plus proche descendant des Black.

- Comment ça 'Malfoy va devoir prouver' ? Ce n'est pas la Cour qui s'en charge ?

- Non, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le Magenmagot ne juge ni à charge ni à décharge désormais. C'est une des modifications apportées par Kingsley. Donc si Malfoy veut cet héritage, il doit apporter la preuve irréfutable que lui seul peut en hériter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils appellent une preuve irréfutable ?

- Un arbre généalogique ne suffit pas par exemple, puisqu'il peut être falsifié. Franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut mais pour tout te dire c'est le problème de Malfoy, pas le mien.

- Pas du tout Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu trouves ce que va utiliser Malfoy pour le procès, tu trouveras peut-être un moyen de contrer son argumentation lors de la plaidoirie, lui expliqua Hermione.

- Franchement Hermione je n'y connais rien en Droit, comment veux-tu que je puisse faire ça ! C'est le boulot de mon avocat et lui me disait que, si Malfoy trouve quelque chose, alors c'est perdu d'avance.

- Ton avocat n'a pas l'air très motivé dis-moi !

- En quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je te le dise Hermione ? cria Harry. Les Black ne transmettent leur héritage qu'à leur famille depuis des générations et Malfoy est le dernier descendant des Black encore vivant en dehors de sa mère ! C'est perdu d'avance, rentre-le-toi bien dans le crâne ! »

Hermione devint blême. Elle se leva en silence et ramassa ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, elle se retourna et dit à voix basse :

« Rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance Harry, rappelle-toi Buck. Je vais trouver quelque chose, je te le jure ! Maintenant, c'est entre Malfoy et moi, et j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! »

Et elle claqua la porte.

_**ooOOoo**_

Les paroles d'Harry passaient en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle avait fait une promesse, fort bien. La question était : comment allait-elle la tenir ? Elle avançait dans le couloir menant à sa salle de cours l'esprit embrumé de toutes ces préoccupations quand un brouhaha la tira de sa rêverie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione à Megan qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

- Une note du directeur. Apparemment il a décidé de former des binômes, j'ignore pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tant que je ne tombe pas sur Malfoy ça me va » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi l'attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage. Presque arrivée, elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la liste, en vain. Un jeune homme aux larges épaules lui barrait le passage. Attendez… Ces cheveux blonds ne seraient-ils pas… ?

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » hurla le jeune homme devant elle.

Il se retourna d'un bloc. Les étudiants amassés autour de lui quelques instants auparavant s'écartèrent le plus vite possible, comme s'ils craignaient les représailles. Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra le regard brillant de rage de Draco.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Granger ! continua-t-il de crier.

- De quoi tu parles ? Et puis tu devrais crier encore plus fort, je suis sûre que le sixième étage ne t'a pas encore entendu.

- De quoi je parle ? De quoi je parle ! Mais de ça Granger ! » lança Draco à pleins poumons en montrant le panneau d'affichage.

La jeune fille se rapprocha enfin de la liste et la parcourut des yeux avec attention. Cette étude minutieuse lui fut pourtant inutile puisque son nom se trouvait en haut de la liste avec à ses côtés celui de Draco.

« Tu veux crier ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. Et bien moi aussi ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Malfoy ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore un de tes coups tordus !

- De MES coups tordus ? Répète un peu pour voir ! Je te jure Malfoy que j'aurais ta peau ! Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais trouver rapidement ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de te supporter comme binôme que tu seras déjà retourné pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère !

- Espèce de… » commença le jeune homme avant de porter brutalement ses mains à la gorge.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, son regard lançant des éclairs, persuadé qu'elle venait de lui lancer un sortilège informulé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit dans la même situation que lui, hoquetant et haletant. D'un même réflexe acquis lors de la guerre, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et cherchèrent la cause de leur malaise dans la foule.

Le directeur tenait fermement sa baguette à la main en leur jetant un regard furibond. Il leur rappela que pas plus tard que la veille il avait été très clair sur le respect entre collègues. Si ces deux zigotos continuaient, il se verrait dans l'obligation de les renvoyer tous les deux. Il leur expliqua que pour favoriser cette entente, il avait eu l'idée de former des binômes. Il leur demanda à tous d'entrer afin de leur expliquer en détail en quoi consisterait leur travail.

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser piéger de cette manière ? D'abord le directeur qui lui imposait Malfoy pour compagnie dans la réalisation d'un mémoire, ensuite ce même Malfoy qui choisissait le sujet dudit mémoire sans même la consulter. Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée au neuvième étage du Ministère de la Magie en pleine contemplation de la porte noire du Département des Mystères.

« Malfoy je te dis qu'on ne peut pas entrer sans autorisation, dit Hermione pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la centième fois.

- Je le sais bien Granger ! Arrête un peu de radoter, on dirait un perroquet. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai demandé au directeur de nous annoncer au directeur du Département des Mystères.

- Tu lui as demandé ça quand ? questionna Hermione, impressionnée.

- Dès que je lui ai fait part de notre sujet de mémoire. Non mais tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

- Tu sais, avec toi, il faut s'attendre à tout… lâcha-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

- Je… commença Draco avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Vous êtes les étudiants de Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Eux-mêmes, grogna le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir digéré la remarque d'Hermione.

- Bien, vous avez accès à la salle du voile comme vous l'avez demandé ainsi qu'à la salle des archives. Quand vous partirez, vérifiez bien que vous n'avez rien oublié parce qu'il vous faudra attendre qu'une personne compétente vienne vous rouvrir. Il en sera de même à chaque fois que vous viendrez. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Parfaitement clair, dit Draco de sa voix traînante en toisant l'employé.

- Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! Je vais vous montrer le chemin.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine je sais très bien où se trouve ces salles » dit Hermione.

Malfoy et l'employé se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, les yeux ronds. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune fille prit un teint écrevisse. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle y était entrée par effraction, ce n'était pas franchement le genre de chose dont on se vantait. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'homme qui les avait accueilli, la fusilla du regard et partit en haussant les épaules. Draco éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? grogna Hermione les joues toujours écarlates.

- Tu es pleine de surprises Granger ! Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre un jour te vanter d'avoir participé à la mise à sac du Ministère.

- Oh ça va hein ! Si je me rappelle bien, c'était ton père qui était à l'origine de cette 'mise à sac' comme tu dis. Alors ne la ramène pas !

- Baisse d'un ton quand tu parles de mon père veux-tu ! menaça Draco. Bon, je croyais que tu savais où elle se trouvait cette foutue salle ?

- Je propose qu'on commence par les archives plutôt, murmura Hermione en frissonnant.

- Ne me dis pas qu'un misérable drap te fait peur Granger ? la taquina le jeune homme. Je te rappelle que c'est là-dessus que nous sommes censés travailler.

- Exact sauf que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu avais choisi ce sujet. Alors avant d'aller regarder ce bout de tissu, je veux tout savoir et les archives sont parfaites pour ça !

- Comme tu voudras » grommela Draco. Il ajouta plus bas : « Tête de mule ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

La salle des archives était la seule salle qu'Hermione trouvait accueillante dans ce département. Les multiples rayonnages chargés de livres et de rouleaux de parchemin y étant certainement pour quelque chose. Elle repéra une petite table près d'une des rares fenêtres et s'y assit. Pour la première fois depuis le hall circulaire aux multiples portes, elle leva la tête et chercha Malfoy du regard. Où était donc passé cet impossible prétentieux ?

« Sympa comme salle, tu ne trouves pas ? dit le jeune homme d'une voix forte en faisant sursauter Hermione.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

- Mon père ne m'avait pas menti, ça va être parfait.

- Ton père ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée du sujet de mémoire.

- Que j'ignore toujours au passage » fit remarquer la brunette.

Draco s'approcha à grandes enjambées, décala la deuxième chaise de la table et s'y assit pour faire face à la jeune fille.

« Granger, notre sujet de mémoire porte sur le voile entouré d'arcades se trouvant ici-même au Département des Mystères.

- J'avais saisi, merci bien ! Je ne suis pas sourde Malfoy ! Je comprends quand tu me parles je te signale ! Je ne vois juste pas le rapport avec la médecine.

- Mon père m'a raconté que Sirius Black, le cousin de ma mère, était mort en passant à travers. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, les larmes commençant à lui piquer les yeux.

- Je veux donc comprendre pourquoi et aussi comment se fait-il que le corps n'ai jamais été retrouvé. Est-ce que ça plonge les personnes dans une sorte de coma ou bien est-ce que ça agit comme une sorte d'Avada ? Je veux résoudre ce mystère Granger. Et surtout c'est l'excuse parfaite pour avoir accès à ces archives.

- Pourquoi veux-tu avoir accès à ces archives en particulier ?

- Il faut que je trouve quelque chose me permettant de prouver que je suis le véritable héritier des Black. Et tous les procès déjà jugés sont retranscrits sur ces parchemins.

- Tu veux utiliser notre mémoire comme excuse pour pouvoir faire des recherches dans le but de gagner ton procès contre Harry ? s'offusqua Hermione.

- Tout juste Granger ! Toi tu bosses sur le voile, moi sur mon procès. Ça me paraît équitable comme deal, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est tout simplement hors de question ! A moins que… réfléchit la jeune fille.

- A moins que ?

- A moins que tu me laisses jeter un coup d'œil à tes recherches.

- Tu es folle ? Pour que tu ailles tout raconter à Saint Potter et son avocat ?

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser Malfoy. Si ta preuve est irréfutable, comment veux-tu qu'elle soit contrée ? C'est un moyen pour toi de vérifier la solidité de ton réquisitoire.

- …

- Alors ?

- Ça marche, accepta à contre cœur Draco.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu récupérer l'héritage des Black ? Tu ne les connaissais même pas. Toi qui es si fier d'être un Malfoy, pourquoi veux-tu revendiquer ta place dans cette famille lointaine ?

- Pas si lointaine que ça Granger ! C'est la famille de ma mère je te rappelle.

- Donc c'est ta mère qui t'a demandé d'attaquer Harry en Justice ? s'indigna Hermione.

- Pas du tout. Si tu veux tout savoir, ma mère s'y est opposée formellement. Elle estime qu'un autre procès n'est pas bon pour l'image de la famille. C'est mon père qui m'a convaincu que cet héritage me revenait de droit. J'en suis beaucoup plus digne que Potter, il n'a même pas une goutte de sang de cette famille dans les veines ! Bon, on peut revenir à nos hippogriffes maintenant ? »

Cette discussion avec Malfoy avait laissé Hermione songeuse. Il allait falloir la jouer fine si elle voulait le battre sur son propre terrain de jeux.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ?**

**Les reviews sont ma seule rémunération donc ne lésinez pas dessus ^^. Ça me permet de connaître votre avis sur l'histoire :D.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. La rentrée d'un paria

**Bonjour !**

** Je suis contente de voir que visiblement l'histoire vous plait puisque vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'ajouter en alerte ou dans vos favoris. **

**Cette semaine, nous faisons un bond dans le temps et passons du point de vue de Sirius. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué au début, j'alternerai 3 chapitres avec Hermione, un chapitre avec Sirius. J'espère que le principe vous plaira.**

** Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :D. Je publie une fois par semaine, tous les dimanche soir/lundi matin. J'espère te compter bientôt parmi mes fidèles lectrices comme tu dis ;). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Draco veut récupérer l'héritage des Black et attaque Harry en Justice. Il est admis dans la formation de médicomagie de Sainte-Mangouste en même temps qu'Hermione. Tous les deux doivent, à leur plus grand déplaisir, faire un mémoire ensemble. Draco a choisi de travailler sur le voile se trouvant au département des mystères._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - La rentrée d'un paria**

_Septembre 1976_

Sirius soupira pour la deuxième fois en même pas trois minutes. Le front appuyé contre la vitre froide du wagon il regardait avec attention ce qui se passait sur le quai. Un garçon de 6ème année, brun à la peau pâle avait toute son attention. Il se tenait très droit et discutait avec une femme à l'allure stricte et fière. A leurs côtés, un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de très bonne facture toisait toutes les personnes osant s'approcher un peu trop près d'eux.

Le train siffla et la foule s'agita soudainement. Les retardataires firent leurs dernières embrassades avant de monter dans les wagons. Le jeune homme inclina la tête brièvement vers celle qui semblait être sa mère et échangea une poignée de main avec son père. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. D'une démarche altière, le garçon se hissa sur le marchepied et sortit de son champ de vision.

Il soupira une dernière fois tandis que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, gardant son regard visé sur le couple qui se trouvait encore sur le quai et s'éloignait doucement au fur et à mesure que le train prenait lentement de la vitesse. La femme avait sorti un mouchoir de dentelle blanche pour essuyer des larmes qui semblaient pourtant inexistantes.

« Je vois… Sirius, cesse de te torturer mon vieux ! Ils t'ont renié et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es parti.

- Je le sais bien James, merci. Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon.

- Comment ça je ne peux pas comprendre ?! s'offusqua son ami qui venait de poser ses fesses sur la banquette en face de lui.

- James, tu es choyé, adoré même, par tes parents ! Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce que je ressens face au rejet de ma famille entière !

- Mais c'était ton choix Patmol ! Personne ne t'a forcé !

- Je sais. Il n'empêche que te voir tout l'été avec tes proches me rend nostalgique. Pourquoi est-ce que moi aussi je ne peux pas avoir le droit à un peu d'amour de mes parents ? Rien qu'un tout petit peu. Regulus y a bien le droit lui !

- Sirius, il faut savoir ce que tu veux enfin ! L'année dernière tu ne pouvais plus les voir même en peinture et là tu voudrais que ta mère te prenne dans ses bras ? Tu délires mon vieux !

- Qui délire ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner et aux cernes marqués en entrant dans le compartiment.

- Patmol. Il voudrait que ses parents l'embrassent lui aussi sur le quai, lâcha James en s'allongeant de tout son long sur la banquette.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça comme ça ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi toi tu n'avais pas le droit à un peu d'amour de tes parents, alors excuse-moi mon vieux mais ça revient au même !

- Sirius, il faut savoir ce que tu veux enfin ! lui dit Remus. Tu nous as fait tout un pataquès l'an dernier à propos de ta famille et maintenant tu veux les rejoindre ?

- C'est bon Remus, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une leçon de morale » grogna-t-il en reportant son regard sur le paysage londonien qui s'éloignait.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement désinvolte. Sirius était borné, c'était un héritage qu'il ne pouvait rejeter de sa famille. Ça et son foutu orgueil. Il était bien un Black, même si lui et sa famille juraient sur tous les toits depuis cet été qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.

_**ooOOoo**_

Sirius Black se rappelait très bien la soirée qui avait définitivement fait prendre un tournant radical à sa vie. A la fin de sa 6ème année, il était descendu du train et s'était dirigé avec son petit frère vers leurs parents. Les démonstrations d'affection étaient à bannir du guide de bonnes conduites chez un parfait sang-pur, leurs retrouvailles furent donc on ne plus froides. Tout au plus un signe de tête, une poignée de main, accompagné d'un respectueux : « Père, Mère ». Le jeune homme ne pouvait que ressentir de la jalousie face à son ami James que la mère venait d'étreindre alors que son père lui donnait une tape plus virile dans le dos, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir par la poudre de Cheminette et allèrent tous se changer pour le dîner. Chaque retour de Poudlard était une véritable torture pour Sirius. Ils étaient synonymes de retrouvailles avec la 'dynastie Black' au grand complet comme se plaisait à l'appeler leur père.

Une fois présentable, Sirius se rendit dans la vaste salle de réception. Il n'était même pas envisageable que leur sang-pur puisse mettre un globule rouge dans la cuisine, aussi grande soit-elle ! Cette pièce n'était digne que des elfes de maison. Il vit que ses deux oncles Alphard et Cygnus étaient déjà là, ainsi que sa tante Druella. Sirius aperçut ses cousines Andromeda et Narcissa le saluer d'un sourire. Bellatrix se tenait, fière, près de la cheminée au bras de son mari Rodolphus Lestrange qu'elle avait épousé en grande pompe aux dernières vacances de Pâques. Elle le toisa du regard en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avant de lui adresser un signe de tête auquel Sirius ne répondit pas.

Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Bellatrix, l'aînée. Sirius avait toujours été plus proche d'Andy et Cissy aussi bien de caractère que d'âge. Narcissa avait cinq ans de plus que lui et Andromeda sept. Les neuf ans d'écart et leurs points de vue profondément différents avaient éloigné Bella et Sirius pratiquement dès sa naissance. Contrairement à ses sœurs, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné sa répartition à Gryffondor.

« Nous pouvons passer à table » signifia sa mère d'un élégant mouvement du poignet.

L'elfe de maison s'empressa de décaler la chaise de sa maîtresse à une des extrémités de la table alors qu'Orion Black s'asseyait à l'opposé. Les plats flottèrent entre les invités comme si des serveurs invisibles leur présentaient les mets. Sirius piochait un peu de chaque plat pour faire bonne figure sachant très bien qu'au moindre faux-pas sa mère n'hésiterait pas à le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Alors, Bellatrix, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda son père à sa nièce.

Excellentes mon oncle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ravi de notre aide. Grâce à votre soutien financier, ses projets concernant l'éradication des Sang-de-Bourbe est en bonne voie. »

Sirius renifla avec mépris. Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui.

« Sirius, tu as un commentaire à faire ? lui demanda sèchement son père.

- Sirius estime sûrement qu'en bon petit Gryffondor il est de son devoir de défendre ceux qui ternissent notre sang et notre réputation, dit Bellatrix d'un rire froid en le toisant.

- Et pourquoi pas ? » s'énerva Sirius.

Cette manie de se croire digne d'une famille royale pour une simple question de sang l'agaçait fortement. Sa cousine devint rouge de colère.

« Etre l'héritier de cette famille ne t'autorise pas à nous manquer de respect ainsi qu'à nos traditions ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répéta-t-il. Comment veux-tu que notre race survive si on n'introduit pas de sang neuf ? La consanguinité n'entraîne que des cas dégénérés, comme toi !

- Sirius ! cria sa mère. Comment oses-tu insulter ainsi ta cousine ! Elle qui représente si bien notre famille auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui a fait un mariage parfait avec Mr Lestrange !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ! hurla Sirius en se levant de sa chaise, rompant ainsi l'étiquette. Vous ne voyez donc pas combien ses intentions sont viles et cruelles ?

- Sirius tais-toi et rassieds-toi, lui ordonna son père. Tu fais honte à notre famille à parler ainsi. Je te rappelle qu'un jour tu nous représenteras tous, alors grandis un peu et comporte-toi comme un homme et non comme un gamin de cinq ans à qui on passe tous ses caprices.

- Des caprices ? Quels caprices Père ? Ah, le voilà enfin le jour où vous allez m'avouer que tous ici vous pensez que j'ai jeté le déshonneur sur cette famille parce que je suis un Gryffondor ! Et bien vous avez raison, et j'en suis fier!

- Sirius cesse tes enfantillages. Tu vas être majeur en octobre et je voulais te parler de ça ce soir, il me semble que le moment est judicieux.

- De quoi parlez-vous Père ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- A ta majorité tu deviendras le chef potentiel de cette famille alors je voudrais que tu profites de cette dernière année à Poudlard pour te trouver une épouse digne de ton rang.

- Digne de mon rang ? s'indigna Sirius. Vous êtes malade Père ! C'en est assez, je ne supporte plus cette famille et ses idées arriérées de pureté sanguine ! Et Voldemort peut bien aller se faire voir parce qu'il est hors de question que je lui fasse des courbettes comme le fond ces deux-là, hurla-t-il en désigna le couple Lestrange.

- STOP ! cria son père en se levant à son tour. Fais immédiatement tes excuses ou quitte cette pièce !

- Mais avec plaisir Père ! » dit Sirius en singeant un simulacre de révérence.

Il jeta avec violence sa serviette de soie sur la nappe gris perle et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte de la salle de réception qu'il claqua avec force. Avant d'arriver à l'escalier il entendit la voix de sa mère s'exclamer :

« Cet enfant est impossible Orion ! Si seulement Regulus avait été l'aîné cela nous aurait facilité grandement les choses ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Facilité grandement les choses ! Les paroles de sa mère se répétaient en écho dans la tête de Sirius. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il aux propos de celle qui ne portait que le nom de mère ? Ses parents n'avaient jamais vu en lui qu'un héritier et leurs attentions avaient cessé avec sa lettre annonçant son affectation à Gryffondor. Le souvenir de la beuglante de son père reçue au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin était encore cuisant dans sa mémoire.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Seule pièce où le vert et l'argent ne régnaient pas en maître, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement chez lui. Il les détestait tellement, eux et leur lubie du sang ! Comme si un sang-mêlé ne pouvait pas être plus puissant qu'un sang pur ! Il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il avait failli à sa promesse. Avant de le quitter, il avait promis à James de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Autant dire que c'était raté.

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite la tête dans le coussin de tissu rouge. Le jeune homme se rendit vite compte que maîtriser sa respiration ne l'aiderait pas à calmer sa fureur. Il se leva et se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Bellatrix. Il la haïssait. Pire que ça, sa simple vue le révulsait. Sa servitude pour la réincarnation du diable en personne le dégoûtait. La seule valeur qu'il avait jugée intéressante parmi les nombreuses idées pro-sang-pur qu'avaient essayé de lui inculquer ses parents était bien que personne n'était digne de lui dicter son comportement.

Ce dîner, c'était vraiment Merlin en culotte courte ! Le marier. Non mais son père avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Sirius se dit qu'après tout il aurait dû s'en douter. Son comportement à Poudlard n'était pas à l'image de ce à quoi s'attendaient ses parents et cela avait fini par revenir à leurs oreilles. Il était évident qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen de le museler. Et quoi de mieux que de lui mettre dans les pattes une ravissante et encombrante épouse au sang-pur ? Il était hors de question qu'on le prive de sa liberté ! Pourtant, ses parents n'en démordraient pas, il le savait. Il était fait comme un rat ! Dans un grognement de rage il cogna son front contre le mur.

Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur une photo. Un sortilège de glu perpétuelle appliqué l'été dernier avait empêché sa mère de la retirer. Et pourtant elle avait essayé ! Devant ses yeux, James, Remus et Peter lui faisaient signe de le rejoindre. Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, qu'avait-il en commun avec toutes les personnes qui prenaient en ce moment le dessert en faisant des plans pour éradiquer au plus vite les nés-moldus de cette Terre ? Sa véritable famille se trouvait sous ses yeux. Ses amis. Les maraudeurs. Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudever. Ils étaient ses proches. Orion, Walburga et Regulus ne partageaient avec lui que leur ADN et leur magie, rien de plus.

Sa décision était prise. Il attrapa sa valise qui n'avait même pas été défaite, enfila sa cape et descendit les escaliers. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide cependant. La famille au grand complet sortait de la salle de réception et discutait calmement dans le grand hall alors que l'elfe se dépêchait de leur apporter leurs manteaux. Orion Black entendit les marches grincer et leva la tête. Son regard rencontra celui de son fils aîné, une valise à la main. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton sévère :

« J'espère que tu as réfléchi à tes excuses mon fils.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai rien à retirer dans ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Sirius ta crise d'adolescence a assez duré, il est grand temps que tu comprennes ce que faire partie de cette famille implique. Je vais moi-même te le faire rentrer dans le crâne, de force s'il le faut, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

- Oh mais j'en ai parfaitement conscience Père ! Et il est inutile de vous servir de la magie contre moi, je m'en vais.

- Comment ça tu t'en vas ? s'inquiéta Regulus.

- Je quitte cette famille. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le patrimoine des Black.

- Sauf que c'est impossible, lui répondit sèchement son père. Tu es l'héritier de cette famille au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris.

- Reniez-moi, je m'en fiche ! Je m'en vais et c'est définitif ! Jamais plus de ma vie je ne mettrai les pieds dans ce manoir sombre et puant ! s'emporta-t-il en ouvrant la porte avec force.

- Sirius, si tu passes cette porte sache que tu ne seras plus mon fils ! » menaça Orion.

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux et claqua la porte sur le visage dévasté de son père. Resserrant sa poigne sur sa malle, il descendit les quelques marches de ce qui n'était désormais plus sa maison. Il agita sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicobus se matérialisa devant lui.

« Où est-ce qu'on te dépose mon gars ?

- Manoir Potter à Oxford.

- C'est comme si on y était ! »

Sirius colla son visage contre la fenêtre du bus et regarda le porche du 12 square Grimmaurd. Orion Black venait de sortir et hurlait :

« Sirius ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Le train fit une embardée qui sortit Sirius de sa torpeur. Tout l'été il n'avait cessé de repenser à cette soirée qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Revoir ses parents sur le quai 9 ¾ lui avait fait un coup au cœur. Bien sûr ses amis avaient raison. Il était parti, il avait été renié et c'était son choix. Il n'empêchait qu'ils restaient sa famille. Sirius soupira. Il craignait plus que tout la réaction de Regulus quand il le croiserait dans les couloirs du collège.

Il décida que ruminer ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles et s'obligea à reporter son attention sur la conversation du compartiment.

« Une semaine je te dis ! dit James avec enthousiasme.

- Soit, parions ! lui répondit Remus le sourire aux lèvres. Je reste sur deux semaines, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est perturbé. Et toi Peter qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord avec James, je parie sur une semaine.

- Vous pariez sur quoi ? s'intéressa Sirius qui avait loupé le début de la conversation perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sur toi.

- Comment ça sur moi ?

- On parie sur le temps qu'il te faudra pour avoir une nouvelle conquête à ton bras, expliqua James d'un ton désinvolte.

- Eh ! A vous entendre, on dirait que je suis un vrai Casanova ! s'offusqua Sirius.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu es Patmol ! Tu es sorti avec combien de filles l'an dernier déjà ? Vingt ? Trente ?

- Vingt-cinq, grogna Sirius.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, complètement ridicule ! Alors laisse-nous parier tranquillement et rendors-toi !

- Tu peux parler Monsieur Je-ne-sortirai-qu'avec-la-fille-de-mes-rêves ! Tu es tout aussi « ridicule » !

- La différence entre toi et moi Patmol, c'est que la fille de mes rêves existe et que je sors avec elle depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

- Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de me rabattre les oreilles avec des Lily par-ci et Lily par-là pendant tout l'été !

- Tu devrais te trouver ta Lily, tu ne serais pas aussi acariâtre, lui conseilla James.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sirius dans un haussement d'épaules. J'ai horreur d'avoir un boulet au pied. »

Ses amis se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames, était vraiment irrécupérable !

* * *

**J'espère que cette première rencontre avec Sirius vous aura plu.**

**La semaine prochaine (dimanche soir / lundi matin), nous retrouverons Hermione.**

**A bientôt !**


	5. A trop remuer le passé

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? **

**J'ai exceptionnellement du retard, _mea culpa_ ! Avec mes partiels de la semaine dernière j'ai envoyé mon chapitre à ma beta beaucoup plus tard et comme ce n'est pas une machine (bien qu'elle soit très efficace !) il lui fallait du temps pour corriger. **

**Nous sommes de retour avec Hermione. **

**Enjoy !**

**Merci Mary pour ton aide !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette période alors il faut que je m'approprie des personnages, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident ^^. Je confirme le lien entre les deux périodes viendra plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

_Résumé : Alors que Malfoy traîne Harry en Justice pour récupérer l'héritage des Black, Hermione se voit contrainte de faire un mémoire avec lui. Le sujet que Malfoy a choisi est le voile du Département des Mystères pour pouvoir utiliser la salle des archives dans le but de gagner son procès. Tous deux font un pacte : Hermione travaille sur leur mémoire et Draco la tient au courant de l'avancé de ses recherches._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - A trop remuer le passé, les secrets refont surface**

_Septembre 1999_

« Fais un bon voyage Hermione ! Et n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin nous sommes là ! »

Hermione répondit par un sourire à Ginny. Elle était stressée et ses amis l'avaient vu. Sa décision était prise, elle partait en Australie pour le week-end. Il était plus que temps pour elle de rendre leur mémoire à ses parents, elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé.

Elle se trouvait en ce moment-même dans le service des transports magiques du Ministère de la Magie en attente d'un portoloin longue distance. La jeune fille se dit qu'il était bien ironique que ce soit son pire ennemi qui lui ait finalement insufflé le courage nécessaire pour entreprendre ce voyage. A écouter Malfoy revendiquer ses liens de parenté, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Jean et Mike Granger. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle était sans nouvelles d'eux. Elle avait vécu une guerre, entreprit de nouvelles études et sortait avec Ron. Oui, ses parents avaient le droit de connaître la jeune femme qu'était devenue leur petite fille.

« Dernier appel pour l'Australie ! » cria un employé dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait Hermione.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Ron et franchit la porte en faisant un petit signe de la main à Ginny et Harry. Le portoloin était beaucoup plus large que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient massées autour d'un cube. Pour une fois que les sorciers faisaient un peu preuve de design ! Avec les explications de Ron, elle avait craint le pire et s'était presque attendue à devoir tenir entre ses mains un grand plat pour paëlla !

« Mettez-vous en place, le départ est dans une minute. »

Hermione vint se placer entre une petite dame à l'allure bourgeoise et un homme d'affaires. Elle se fit toute petite en se contorsionnant pour toucher le portoloin tout en tenant fermement son sac sans donner de coup de coude à ses voisins. L'exercice était pour le moins délicat.

« Trois, deux, un… »

Hermione se sentit happée en avant, comme si un crochet invisible l'avait attrapée par le nombril. Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes. Le trajet était beaucoup plus long que ses précédents voyages. Trop long. Hermione ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer calmement pour éviter de vomir. Soudain un choc violent la fit tomber à plat ventre sur le cube qu'elle touchait quelques secondes avant. Ils étaient arrivés.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle tenta de se mettre debout. Le haut-le-cœur qu'elle tentait de réprimer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà eut finalement raison d'elle. Elle rendit son petit-déjeuner sur le portoloin désormais immobile. Rouge de honte, elle se confondit en excuses et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer l'objet d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, les autres passagers semblaient dans le même état qu'elle à la vue de leur teint verdâtre.

« Vos papiers s'il vous plait »

La douane fut une épreuve bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. L'auror en charge de la vérification des visas avait vraisemblablement entendu parler de ses exploits en Angleterre et insista pour qu'elle lui signe un autographe, attirant ainsi sur elle tous les regards de la file d'attente. Après une séance de dédicaces dont elle se serait bien passée, elle pût enfin passer la frontière. Et dire que c'était la partie la plus facile !

_**ooOOoo**_

L'air était doux, c'était le printemps en Australie. Hermione enleva sa veste et s'assit sur un banc. Elle avait insufflé des souvenirs à ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils habitaient désormais une charmante maison de banlieue dans les environs de Canberra. Elle connaissait l'adresse. Elle pouvait transplaner. La question était donc : que faisait-elle encore assise dans ce jardin public ? La vérité était que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione Granger avait la trouille. Une petite voix dans sa tête ressemblant désagréablement à celle de Malfoy lui chuchota :

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors ne connaissaient pas la peur ? »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, vérifia que personne ne la regardait et disparu dans un _pop_.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Bonjour, je voudrais vous entretenir vous et votre mari à propos des nouvelles réglementations concernant les habitants du quartier. Auriez-vous quelques instants à me consacrer ? demanda Hermione la voix tremblante à sa mère qui se tenait sur le seuil de leur maison d'emprunt.

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie entrez ! Je vais faire un peu de thé. Comment le prenez-vous ?

- Nature, sans sucre ni lait.

- Comme une vraie anglaise, sourit la femme. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Votre accent. Légèrement _british, _ce n'est pas courant ici, rit-elle. Chéri ! Nous avons de la visite !

- J'arrive ! »

Mike Granger vint s'installer dans le canapé en face d'Hermione alors que sa femme Jean apportait le thé qui infusait tranquillement. Quand la femme se fut enfin assise, les mains sur les genoux, regardant sa fille, Hermione se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« _Obliviate finite_ »

Leurs regards se troublèrent et pendant quelques instants Hermione crut avoir échoué. Jean fut la première à bouger. Elle détailla Hermione comme si elle la voyait réellement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison.

« Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui Maman c'est moi, répondit Hermione la voix chargée de larmes.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La jeune fille grimaça. Dans sa tête, elle avait élaboré toutes les théories possibles et imaginables sur cette rencontre. Tour à tour ses parents la serraient dans leurs bras ou lui envoyaient la théière à la figure. Hermione n'avait par contre pas envisagé que ses parents lui demandent d'emblée des explications. Pourtant voilà, la première de leur question avait bien été : « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

La théière eut largement le temps d'être vidée. Hermione dut même remettre de l'eau à chauffer. Elle s'y était attendu, le choc était rude pour ses parents. Apprendre qu'elle leur avait délibérément jeté un sort les avait blessés. Savoir qu'elle avait vécu une guerre, qu'elle y avait participé activement, les laissaient choqués, sans voix.

« Hermione, il va nous falloir un peu de temps. J'espère que tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr Papa que je comprends ! Pour tout vous dire, ça fait un an que je redoute ce moment et que je ne cesse de le repousser. Je sais très bien que vous m'en voulez et qu'il ne va pas être évident pour vous de reprendre votre vie. Seulement voilà, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant ! Je le sais, je l'ai vécu ! Donc prenez votre temps, j'attendrai. Je vais visiter un peu Canberra pendant quelques heures, ça vous laissera le temps de discuter de ce que vous voulez faire.

- Comment ça 'de ce que l'on veut faire' ?

- J'ai cours lundi, je dois donc rentrer en Angleterre cet après-midi par portoloin. Vous pouvez rentrer avec moi si vous le souhaitez mais je pense que vous préférez rester ici quelque temps, non ?

- Non, dit Mike Granger après avoir échangé un regard avec sa femme. Nous allons rentrer avec toi.

- Vous… vous êtes sûrs ?

- Tout à fait sûrs ma puce, il nous sera plus facile de recommencer notre vie dans un environnement que nous connaissons, approuva sa mère.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione avec un sourire doux. Je vais réserver vos billets dans ce cas. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Le retour avait été calme. Les Granger se regardaient à tour de rôle comme si un simple regard sur l'autre pouvait répondre à tous ces non-dits qui régnaient entre eux. Personne n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'Hermione avait levé le sortilège. La jeune fille espérait de tout cœur que retrouver leur maison permettrait à ses parents de retrouver également la parole. Elle s'était imaginé des retrouvailles à grand renfort de cris et de disputes. Au lieu de cela elle avait le droit à un silence glacial qui la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Le voyage retour en portoloin fut tout aussi désagréable qu'à l'aller et Hermione se promit que la prochaine fois elle prendrait l'avion. Du moins si elle retournait en Australie un jour, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Jean et Mike supplièrent leur fille de rejoindre leur domicile en taxi. Ils avaient eu suffisamment d'émotion forte pour le week-end !

La maison était telle qu'Hermione se souvenait l'avoir quittée : commune et accueillante. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège et laissa ses parents redécouvrir leur chez eux. La poussière s'était accumulée et le silence oppressant lui donnait l'impression d'être entrée dans un sanctuaire. Les fantômes de son enfance dansaient devant les yeux d'Hermione au même rythme que la lumière faisait miroiter la poussière. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa mère essuyer discrètement une larme qui perlait le long de ses cils. Mike Granger faisait courir sa main sur tous les meubles du salon, comme si les caresser était un moyen de leur rendre vie. Jean réagit la première faisant sursauter tout le monde :

« Bien, il va falloir faire un bon coup de ménage ici !

- Je m'en occupe ! s'empressa de dire Hermione en sortant sa baguette. _Recurvite_ ! C'est déjà moins poussiéreux. »

Sa mère approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle lança les directives et se mit au travail. Après deux ans d'absence, rien n'avaient changé et Jean Granger voulait faire le grand tri dans sa maison en espérant par la même occasion le faire dans sa tête.

« Maman j'ai rangé les placards de la cuisine. Il y avait du boulot ! Je ne te dis pas toutes les boîtes de conserve que j'ai jetées ! Oh et tant que j'y pense, il faudrait aller faire les courses parce que vous n'avez rien à manger pour ce soir, dit Hermione en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons demain. J'ai déjà dit à ton père de nous commander des pizzas. Tu restes manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Bien sûr ! »

Jean lui adressa un grand sourire et retourna à sa commode.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Du tri. La mode a bien changé en deux ans et il y avait des vieilleries que je gardais depuis des lustres. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que j'ai un peu de recul sur ma garde-robe, rit-elle.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner du contact rassurant de sa mère.

- Fais-toi plaisir, tu vas enfin pouvoir critiquer mes goûts datant de la préhistoire !

- Quand même pas, sourit Hermione. Elle est jolie cette boîte dis donc ! Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

- Oh ça ! C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère pour notre mariage. C'est un coffret à bijoux. C'est curieux que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué avant.

- Ouah ! Maman ces boucles d'oreilles sont superbes ! Tu devrais les mettre, c'est au top de la mode en ce moment !

- Oh la la certainement pas, beaucoup trop lourd pour mes petites oreilles ! Garde-les si elles te plaisent. »

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas. Son regard venait d'être attiré par un médaillon. Il était très vieux apparemment et ouvragé. Celui-là non plus elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Bizarre, son regard était comme magnétisé par ce bijou. Elle aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, sa mère ne l'avait jamais porté.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce médaillon ? »

Jean Granger se retourna vers sa fille et blêmit quand elle vit l'objet au fond du coffret.

« Rien, ce n'est rien du tout ! dit-elle en se précipitant pour fermer la boîte. Si tu allais voir ce que fait ton père, il est bien capable de se faire mal en rangeant le garage !

- Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ce médaillon ?

- Mais rien du tout voyons, que vas-tu t'imaginer ! Je n'entends plus ton père, tu ferais bien d'aller le voir. »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que disait sa mère, elle rouvrit le coffret et se saisit du bijou qui l'avait tant intriguée et qui semblait véritablement terroriser sa mère.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'objet se mit à vibrer entre ses doigts. Des arabesques d'or et d'argent apparaissaient sous ses yeux médusés. Comme par magie ! Une seconde, de la magie ? De la magie ici chez ses parents, les personnes les plus moldues qu'elle connaissait ? Pourquoi sa mère cachait-elle un tel objet dans sa commode ? Et surtout pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'elle y touche ?

Un léger déclic se fit entendre. Hermione regarda plus attentivement le bijou et vit qu'un loquet sur le côté permettait de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. Une photo était au cœur du médaillon. La photo d'une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans qui lui faisait signe le sourire aux lèvres. Une photo sorcière.

Hermione leva la tête et regarda sa mère interloquée. Jean Granger était aussi pâle que la mort, comme si elle venait de croiser un fantôme.

« Ma puce je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une vraie discussion ton père, toi et moi. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Décidément c'était la journée des silences pesants. Les Granger étaient sur les fauteuils du salon tous les trois en grande contemplation de leurs parts de pizzas qui n'attendaient que d'être mangées. Hermione décida de rompre le silence :

« Bien, je crois que je vous dois des explications et vous aussi.

- Tu commences" dit son père d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione grimaça mais reconnu qu'entre cacher un mystérieux médaillon et effacer tous les souvenirs de ses parents, elle était la plus mal placée pour faire des reproches.

« Voilà, tout a commencé à la fin de notre 6ème année. Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, a été tué au sein même de l'école par des Mangemorts. Vous savez, les fidèles de Voldemort.

- Le psychopathe qui veut tuer les gens comme ta mère et moi ?

- Lui-même. Il vouait une haine absolue à Harry qui était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre d'après une prophétie. Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen de le détruire et s'était confié à Harry. Voldemort avait caché des morceaux de son âme à travers toute l'Angleterre et était immortel tant qu'on ne les avait pas éliminés. Le directeur tué, les Mangemorts ont pris la tête de Poudlard, il était donc inenvisageable pour Harry, Ron et moi d'y mettre les pieds. C'était la guerre. Nous nous sommes enfuis et avons vécu comme des fugitifs pendant presque un an en vivant sous une tente, déménageant tous les jours dans le but de détruire ces morceaux d'âme.

- Mais chérie tu aurais dû nous le dire, nous aurions compris.

- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais vous ne m'auriez laissé risquer ma vie parce que j'ai frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois ! s'emporta Hermione. Nous avons été faits prisonniers et le bras droit de Voldemort m'a torturée sous les yeux de mes amis ! Nous avons infiltré le Ministère tels des moutons se jetant en pâture aux loups. Nous avons aussi braqué une banque ! Alors non, je sais que vous n'auriez pas compris.

- Pourquoi nous avoir effacé la mémoire ? Tu aurais simplement pu nous dire que tu partais à l'école comme tous les ans, nous n'en aurions rien su.

- Parce que Voldemort torturait tous nos proches pour nous obliger à nous rendre. Je ne voulais pas de ça ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de morts sur la conscience, je ne voulais pas des vôtres, surtout pas des vôtres. Alors je vous ai envoyé en Australie en me jurant que quand tout cela serait terminé je vous retrouverai. La guerre s'est terminée par une effroyable bataille à Poudlard décimant les sorciers par centaines. Harry a tué Voldemort et tout est aujourd'hui terminé. Malgré tout, j'ai du sang sur les mains et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. Pourquoi avoir tant tardé pour venir vous chercher ? Il fallait que je me reconstruise moi-même avant. Je savais que vous alliez poser des questions, me juger, peut-être même me rejeter et je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Maintenant je pense l'être.

- Jamais nous ne te rejetterons Hermione, n'oublie pas cela ! lui dit sa mère d'une voix douce. Tu as fait tes choix et nous les respectons. Le principal c'est que nous soyons tous en vie aujourd'hui. Je ne te dis pas que les prochains mois seront faciles mais nous ferons un effort pour reconstruire nos vies dont tu fais partie, ne l'oublie jamais !

- Je ne l'oublierai pas » promis Hermione.

Le silence suivit de nouveau ces paroles. Hermione baissa la tête, elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Connaître les détails ne servirait à rien à ses parents. Inutile de les inquiéter davantage. Son regard rencontra le médaillon qui reposait sur ses genoux, la chaîne étroitement enroulée autour de sa main. Il fallait qu'elle sache, alors elle se décida à poser la question :

« Ce médaillon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

* * *

**Oui, ce médaillon qu'est-ce c'est ? De hypothèses ? Des commentaires sur ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas !**

**A dimanche soir !**


	6. Un mystérieux médaillon

**Dans la série mauvaises nouvelles, la semaine prochaine je n'aurais pas du tout accès à mon ordinateur et comme le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore écrit, vous ne l'aurez que dans deux semaines. **

**Je suis désolée pour tous ces chamboulements, mais ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas un moment pour écrire. Comme je ne tiens pas à bâcler mes chapitres, je prends mon temps. J'espère que vous comprendrez.**

**Merci Mary pour ton aide !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Merci pour ta review ^^! Je suis désolée pour les délais. Je m'étais jurée de publier une fois par semaine mais entre mes révisions, mes partiels et maintenant le boulot je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je n'ai que très peu accès à mon ordi quand je suis chez moi et en ce moment, je trouve nul tout ce que j'écris ^^. Du coup j'ai rongé mon capital de chapitres d'avance, il va donc falloir attendre. Bon pour te consoler, la fin est moins horrible cette fois-ci :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

_Résumé :__ Hermione a retrouvé ses parents. En rangeant la maison, elle tombe sur un curieux médaillon _**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Un mystérieux médaillon**

_Septembre 1999_

« Ce médaillon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le silence se prolongea, profond, oppressant. Ses parents se regardèrent visiblement en proie à un terrible conflit intérieur. Son père se décida finalement à parler. Mike Granger avait la voix voilée, comme d'avoir trop contenu ses larmes pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

« Hermione ce bijou nous a été remis il y a maintenant près de vingt ans pour notre plus grand malheur. Un matin, la police a frappé à notre porte pour nous demander d'identifier le corps d'une jeune femme retrouvée morte dans une ruelle de Londres. Ses papiers d'identité avaient été retrouvés et des recherches dans les dossiers d'état civil les ont menés à nous. Cette jeune femme, c'était la sœur de ta mère. »

La sœur de sa mère ? Sa mère n'avait jamais eu de sœur ! Qu'est-ce que son père racontait ? Comprenant très bien que, si elle souhaitait obtenir des réponses, elle devait se taire, Hermione se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

« Elle avait à peu près ton âge quand elle est morte et l'enquête n'a jamais réussi à identifier les circonstances de son décès. Pour ceux qui la connaissaient, je veux dire qui la connaissaient vraiment, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été assassinée par des sorciers. »

N'y tenant plus, Hermione laissa ses questions franchir ses lèvres :

« Comment ça ? Vous connaissiez le monde de la magie avant que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment' ?

- Ma sœur était une sorcière Hermione » dit Jean Granger qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche depuis que le sujet 'médaillon' avait été abordé.

« Une sorcière ? Il y a donc de la magie dans notre famille ? Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été à Poudlard ?

- Non tu n'es pas la seule. Elle était une sacrée bonne sorcière pour ce que j'en ai su. Malheureusement à la fin de ses études nous nous sommes perdues de vue. A cause de la guerre, ajouta-t-elle le regard perdu. Elle s'était engagée dans la résistance et sa vie était menacée d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je pensais qu'elle se moquait de moi, que sa guerre était un mensonge qu'elle utilisait quand je me moquais d'elle en lui demandant si elle comptait trouver un travail un jour.

- Jean tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassura Mike en lui prenant la main.

- Ce matin-là, j'ai cru mourir quand la police est venue me demander d'identifier le corps de ma petite sœur. Elle avait à peine vingt ans ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû mourir à cet âge, elle avait la vie devant elle !

- La police nous a remis le corps ainsi que ses effets personnels, poursuivit son père. Enfin, ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Nous n'avons jamais su où elle habitait dans le monde sorcier. Ce médaillon, elle le portait autour du cou. Jean et moi nous sommes chargés de ses funérailles. Jamais personne du monde sorcier n'est venu s'en mêler et nous n'avons plus eu affaire à la magie avant tes onze ans.

- Je m'en suis tellement voulu de ne pas l'avoir cru ! Cette guerre nous ne la voyions pas, nous pauvres moldus. J'ai rigolé ce soir-là quand elle m'a annoncé que sa tête était mise à prix en te déposant chez nous alors qu'elle partait en mission.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par me déposer chez vous ? sursauta Hermione.

- C'était ta mère Hermione, chuchota Mike dans le silence assourdissant du salon. Ta vraie mère. Jean et moi ne sommes que ton oncle et ta tante. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser seule, alors elle t'a déposée ici et devait venir te chercher le lendemain matin une fois sa mission terminée.

- Elle n'est jamais revenue, poursuivit Jean Granger.

- C'était ma… ma mère ? demanda Hermione qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents ? Je ne suis pas une Granger ?

- Bien sûr que si tu es une Granger ! s'emporta Jean. Quand elle est morte, nous avons obtenu ta garde aux yeux des autorités moldues. Tu es née en pleine guerre Hermione et ta mère est morte alors que tu n'avais que deux mois, je ne crois pas que tu aies existé aux yeux des autorités sorcières. Sa tête étant mise à prix, je la voyais mal aller au Ministère enregistrer ta naissance.

- Et mon père ? Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Nous ne l'avons jamais su. Elle s'est cachée pendant sa grossesse et le peu de fois où je l'ai vu elle me disait : « Que peux-tu avoir à faire d'un nom Jean ? Tu ne le connais pas de toute façon ! ».

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça pendant si longtemps ?

- Ma puce, tu crois vraiment que dire à une enfant que sa mère a été assassinée alors qu'elle avait deux mois ne laisse pas des traces ? Jamais la police n'a retrouvé son ou ses assassins ! Nous t'avons élevée comme notre fille et c'était mieux ainsi. Tu as été entourée d'amour pendant toute ton enfance et tu as renoué avec ton véritable monde à tes onze ans sans jamais avoir ce vide dans ton cœur.

- Si tu avais su Hermione, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Je vais te le dire, tu aurais fait exactement ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Tu vas chercher qui est ton père et le meurtrier de ta mère. Me trompe-je ?

- Non » avoua Hermione.

Elle voulait savoir. C'était légitime. Ce vide dans son cœur, comme le disait si bien celle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à appeler 'Maman', elle devait le remplir. Elle devait savoir !

« Il y a des secrets qui sont trop lourds à porter pour une petite fille Hermione, ajouta Mike. Nous avons protégé ton enfance.

- Sur la photo, c'est elle ?

- Oui.

- Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- C'est vrai, dit Jean avec un sourire. Tu ressembles à ta grand-mère maternelle. Comme moi tu as hérité de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

- C'est pour ça que j'étais persuadée que vous étiez mes parents.

- Nous serons toujours tes parents de cœur Hermione, n'en doute jamais.

- Je peux le garder ?

- Bien sûr, il est à toi. »

Hermione se leva en silence. Elle parcourut du regard la pièce qu'elle avait rangée le matin même. Son regard passa sur les photos exposées sur le montant de la cheminée. Ses parents avaient raison, elle avait eu une enfance on ne pouvait plus heureuse. Ils avaient fait le bon choix, elle en aurait fait de même.

« Je... J'ai besoin de faire le point avec tout ça, ne m'en veuillez pas. Je repasserai dans la semaine » lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Hermione sortit dans le couloir de l'entrée et transplana dans son appartement. La jeune fille se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps refoulées. Ce week-end avait été beaucoup trop riche en émotions !

_**ooOOoo**_

« Granger ! Oh, Granger !

- Hein quoi ? sursauta Hermione.

- Tu travailles ou tu rêvasses ? demanda Draco visiblement mécontent.

- Désolée j'étais… commença Hermione avant de froncer les sourcils. Dis donc tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches ! J'hallucine où tu étais en train de lire Quidditch Magazine ?

- Granger, Granger, il me semblait que notre pacte était clair pourtant. Tu travailles, je te tiens au courant de mes recherches.

- Oh, mille excuses majesté, j'ignorais que Quidditch Magazine était la dernière référence concernant le droit familial! déclara ironiquement Hermione.

- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne Granger, tu vas perdre, dit le jeune homme en reprenant son périodique.

- Malfoy !

- Quoi encore ?

- Enlève tes pieds de cette table ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle date du XVIIIème !

- Et alors ?

- Tu vas l'abîmer !

- Bon Miss Parfaite, tu te remets au travail oui ou non ? Ce n'est pas à ce rythme-là que nous aurons la meilleure note de la promo !

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Vas te faire voir ! lâcha Hermione en se levant.

- Eh, où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Voir le voile. C'est bien le sujet que TU as choisi, non ?

- Attends-moi j'arrive ! »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bon et courut pour rattraper Hermione qui avançait à grandes enjambées avec le secret espoir de semer son compagnon d'infortune. Elle quitta rapidement la salle des archives pour rejoindre la salle du voile. Il finit pourtant par la rattraper et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

« Tu es curieux hein ?

- Ôte-moi ce sourire en coin de ton visage Granger, et regarde plutôt où tu mets les pieds ! »

Il avait raison. En entrant dans l'immense pièce, Hermione n'avait pas vu la première marche de l'amphithéâtre. Si Draco n'avait pas attrapé son bras à ce moment-là, nul doute qu'elle serait déjà en train de dévaler à toute vitesse les dizaines de marches la tête la première.

« C'est plutôt glauque comme endroit, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est déjà beaucoup plus chaleureux sans les Mangemorts.

- Arrête de m'avadakedavreriser du regard à chaque fois que tu parles de la guerre ! C'est lassant. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que j'ai été innocenté ?

- Encore beaucoup Malfoy. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, j'ai vu ton comportement durant sept ans ! Et, navrée de te décevoir, tu étais loin de l'ange que tu prétends être !

- On m'a forcé Granger ! s'emporta-t-il.

- C'est ça ! Et moi je m'appelle Dumbledore !

- Toi, tu… ! commença-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors ta baguette ? Je ne t'ai pas encore menacé que je sache.

- J'ai entendu des voix. J'ai l'impression que ça vient d'en bas.

- Je n'entends rien du tout. »

Hermione descendit les marches et se rapprocha de l'arcade. Le léger brouhaha se fit plus audible. En revanche, elle ne parvint pas à distinguer le moindre discours compréhensible. On aurait dit une foule de personnes qui se seraient décidées à chuchoter toutes en même temps.

« D'où ces voix peuvent bien venir ?

- Quelles voix ? grogna Draco.

- Ces personnes qui murmurent.

- Tu sais Granger il y a un très bon psychomage à Sainte-Mangouste, tu devrais aller le voir.

- Je ne suis pas folle Malfoy, merci de te préoccuper de ma santé mentale ! Tu n'entends vraiment rien ?

- Mis à part tes remarques désobligeantes sur ma personne, non, absolument rien. »

Draco regarda stupéfait sa future collègue tourner comme un lion en cage autour de l'arcade.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Je cherche d'où viennent ces voix !

- Mais Merlin pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur elle ! pria le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu m'aidais ça irait beaucoup plus vite.

- Granger, je viens de te dire que je ne les entends pas tes foutues voix !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'es pas en train de me mener en bateau ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te fasse faire une croisière, il n'y a pas d'eau ici que je sache ! s'énerva-t-il.

- C'est une expression moldue Malfoy !

- Complètement stupide si tu veux mon avis.

- Venant de toi je n'en attendais pas moins… » soupira-t-elle.

Après avoir exploré l'arcade sous toutes les coutures, Hermione dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne trouverait pas l'origine de ces voix. Draco lui avait été d'une inutilité déconcertante. Assis sur une des marches, il fredonnait une chanson grivoise en la regardant s'énerver. Il allait la rendre folle !

Elle avait très peu dormi depuis le samedi soir et se coltiner Malfoy un lundi après-midi au Département des Mystères avait de quoi lui donner des envies de meurtre. Elle avait horreur de se trouver là. Tant de mauvais souvenirs revenaient la hanter quand elle voyait ces pièces ! Elle avait espéré que marcher un peu la tirerait de ses sombres pensées mais à l'évidence elle s'était trompée.

Elle tritura nerveusement la chaîne en argent qui pendait à son coup depuis ce week-end et tourna d'un bloc vers Malfoy.

« J'en ai marre, je rentre.

- Déjà ? Mais tu n'as pas élaboré la moindre théorie ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger pour une fois. Moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Hermione remonta quatre à quatre l'escalier, récupéra ses affaires dans la salle des archives et quitta le Département des Mystères.

_** ooOOoo**_

Elle déambula des heures durant au beau milieu du Londres moldu. Le lèche-vitrine à Regent Street et la promenade solitaire à Saint James Park ne l'aidèrent pas à remettre ses idées en ordre. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, les révélations de ses parents l'avaient bouleversée. Hermione aurait tellement aimé en discuter avec ses amis ! Mais qui pouvait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Qui pouvait concevoir ce besoin omniprésent de connaître enfin l'entière vérité quand on apprend que tout n'est que mensonge ?

La réponse lui vint d'elle-même. Harry ! Elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir été aussi idiote. Si parmi toute l'Angleterre une seule personne pouvait la comprendre, c'était bien son meilleur ami. Après tout, leurs histoires n'étaient pas si dissemblables. Harry saurait l'aider, elle en était sûre. Elle se leva du banc où elle s'était assise, faisant fuir l'écureuil téméraire qui s'était approché d'elle dans l'espoir qu'elle le nourrisse. Hermione se rendit aux toilettes publiques, s'y enferma et transplana dans l'indifférence générale.

Elle se matérialisa sur la dernière marche du 12 square Grimmaurd comme elle l'avait maintes et maintes fois fait pendant la guerre et cogna le heurtoir en forme de serpent contre la porte noire. Pas de réponse. Harry et Ginny devaient être absents. Un coup d'œil à sa montre la fit grogner. 17h. Pas étonnant qu'aucun des deux ne soit là. Harry restait toujours travailler jusqu'à 20h au moins tant les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Quant à Ginny, les entraînements finissaient rarement avant 18h.

Hermione bouillonnait. Le soulagement qui l'avait étreint en pensant à Harry quand elle était à Saint-James Park l'avait quitté aussi brusquement que si on l'avait plongée dans un bac d'eau glacée. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, cela devenait vital ! Elle réfléchit une seconde et disparut de nouveau dans un _pop_ sonore.

_**ooOOoo**_

Le Ministère. Encore. Le grand hall ne désemplissait plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Les sorciers allaient et venaient, se saluant joyeusement, comme si tant d'exubérance dans leurs comportements leur permettait d'oublier les années les plus noires. Les rires et les discussions fusaient dans tous les coins. La fontaine, dont la statue avait été bien entendue enlevée, brillait de mille feux. Sa vision du Ministère était obscurcie par les deux premières fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. Elle n'était pas prête de les oublier !

Hermione se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Ignorant les personnes qui chuchotaient sur son passage, elle écrasa le bouton numéro deux et attendit. Les grilles grinçaient toujours autant.

« Deuxième étage, Bureau des Aurors » dit la voix qu'Hermione connaissait bien désormais.

Elle parcourut le long couloir en saluant d'un signe de tête les personnes qui la reconnaissaient. Où donc pouvait bien être le bureau de son meilleur ami ? Elle était en train de lire les noms sur chaque porte de verre quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

« C'est hors de question ! cria une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle de Harry.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix » dit calmement une voix grave.

Hermione se dirigea précipitamment vers les heurts, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Harry dans un état de rage pareil ? Elle poussa la porte où les lettres formant le nom « POTTER » brillaient d'un blanc nacré et se stoppa stupéfaite.

« Kingsley ?

- Hermione.

- Parkinson ?

- Granger.

- Harry ? »

Ce dernier semblait véritablement hors de lui. Le regard que lui jeta Hermione le refroidit quelque peu et il se tourna vers le Ministre de la Magie.

« Hors de question que j'accepte cet acte politique grossier ! Vous ne trouvez pas que le fait qu'Hermione n'ait pas encore tué Malfoy soit assez parlant pour parler de tolérance ?

- Holà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce que son prénom venait faire dans cette conversation visiblement très animée. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici Parkinson ?

- Je travaille ici Granger, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Qu… QUOI ?! cria Hermione avant de se tourner vers le Ministre. C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

- Miss Parkinson a intégré la formation des aurors début septembre Hermione, elle a réussi parfaitement toutes les épreuves de sélection.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je vis en plein cauchemars depuis la rentrée !

- Je vous l'avais dit, grommela Harry. Tout le monde va réagir comme Hermione !

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! dit Kingsley en haussant le ton habituellement si calme. Miss Parkinson, vous êtes la bienvenue au bureau des aurors et je compte sur vous pour que votre conduite soit exemplaire. Suis-je clair ?

- Très clair.

- Bien. Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras le formateur de Miss Parkinson pour cette année. Tous les deuxièmes années prennent en charge un nouveau et tu ne dérogeras pas à la règle.

- Mais pourquoi elle ?

- Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur Potter, ricana Pansy.

- La ferme !

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est important que notre société se reconstruise sur de bonnes bases dont la tolérance et le pardon sont les piliers. Tu vas donc montrer l'exemple en nous prouvant à tous que tu es capable de former une bonne équipe avec Miss Parkinson. De la même façon qu'Hermione cohabite avec Mr Malfoy.

- Attendez, intervint Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre… Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je me coltine Malfoy c'est pour une stupide raison politique ?!

- Entre autre, éluda Kingsley. Vous allez être collègues. A ton avis Hermione, comment vont réagir vos patients quand ils vous verront vous lancer des noms d'oiseaux par-dessus leurs lits d'hôpital ? Le Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste et moi avons estimé que cette association forcée vous fera réfléchir. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de l'année vous aurez su mettre vos différents de côtés.

- Si je ne l'ai pas égorgé d'ici là, grogna Hermione faisant éclater de rire Harry et Pansy.

- De toute façon c'est comme ça » conclut Kingsley en sortant de la pièce.

Un long silence s'installa. Ils soupirèrent tous trois en cœur. Finalement Harry attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce à leur tour. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna et lança :

« Demain, 8h pile dans mon bureau Parkinson ! »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
**

**A dans deux semaines !**

_Pour patienter, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre fiction Une question de génétique. C'est ma première donc les premiers chapitres sont peut-être un peu scabreux point de vue stylistique mais ça s'arrange ensuite ^^. Aventure, légendes et romance sont au rendez-vous. (*essaie de contenir la fureur de ses lecteurs comme elle peut*)_


	7. Tolérance ?

**J'espère que vous allez bien après ce week-end à rallonge ?**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire. Un gros bisous à ceux qui mettent des reviews, ça me booste dans l'écriture!**

* * *

_Résumé :Hermione découvre que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère est en réalité sa tante. Sa véritable mère était une sorcière et a été tuée par des sorciers dans des circonstances inconnues. Harry, de son côté, apprend qu'il devra supporter Pansy comme coéquipière au bureau des aurors._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Tolérance ?**

_Octobre 1999_

« Parkinson, le dossier Vilroy ne pas avancer tout seul ! Parkinson, la pause-café c'est toutes les deux heures pas toutes les vingt minutes ! Parkinson tu crois vraiment que tu vas gagner la course poursuite avec tes dix centimètres de talon ? Parkinson tu…

- Mais tu me lâches cinq minutes oui ?! Tu es mon tuteur Potter pas ma camisole de force !

- Non mais tu as vu comment tu es habillée aujourd'hui ? s'offusqua Harry. Tu résous une enquête ou tu te rends à un gala de charité ?

- Est-ce que je te demande où tu as été ramassé les loques que tu portes sur le dos ? Non, donc fais-en autant !

- Alors il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose ma petite… commença Harry quand il vit Pansy s'approcher dangereusement de lui en le menaçant de son doigt.

- POTTER ! Banni tout de suite ce mot de ton vocabulaire en ma présence ! Sinon la prochaine fois que tu te rendras aux toilettes, je te stupéfixe avant de te suspendre la tête en bas dans ton plus simple appareil au beau milieu du hall du Ministère. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Sérieusement tu comptes t'y prendre comment saucissonnée comme tu l'es dans ton tailleur ? s'intéressa Harry un peu amusé par sa réaction.

- Ne sous-estime jamais la gent féminine Potter ! Tu devrais le savoir avec ce qui te sert de copine et de meilleure amie, lança-t-elle avant de sortir du bureau qu'ils partageaient désormais.

- Eh ! Non mais tu vas où comme ça ? Je n'avais pas terminé ! PARKINSON ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! cria le jeune homme avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Potter je ne suis pas ton niffleur domestique ! clama-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Tu es sous ma responsabilité, j'aimerais que ça rentre enfin dans ta _petite_ tête ! »

Harry se dit qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de mal, de très mal, de très très mal, à la vue de la couleur rubicond que venait de prendre la tête de la Serpentard. A l'autre bout du couloir, il la vit sortir d'un geste vif sa baguette de son décolleté. Non mais elle ne pouvait pas la mettre ailleurs, non ?

Oh oh, cours Harry, cours! Les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, la jeune femme semblait dans un tel état de fureur qu'un œuf aurait pu cuir sur ses deux joues. Elles étaient tellement rouges que le blush qu'elle avait appliqué avec minutie le matin même était désormais d'une inutilité sans nom. La baguette, toujours étroitement serrée dans sa main, crachait des étincelles rouges pas franchement rassurantes.

Mais Harry enfin ressaisis-toi ! Qui a battu Voldemort ? Qui a affronté un chien à trois têtes, des araignées géantes, un Basilic ? Il en avait presque oublié le Magyar à pointes… A cet instant, Pansy Parkinson ressemblait pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la vile créature. Son instinct de survie prit le dessus et il recula d'un pas, fusillé sur place par deux onyx qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

C'était le geste de faiblesse qu'attendait Pansy. Dans un grognement guttural décidément peu humain, elle se lança vers Harry baguette au canon. Qui l'eût cru qu'il lui fut possible de courir un cent mètre aussi vite qu'Usain Bolt affublée des engins de torture qu'étaient ses chaussures ? Certainement pas le survivant qui se mit à hurler comme un possédé dans le couloir du Département des Aurors pour qu'on vienne maîtriser sa soi-disant apprentie. Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Et dire que ce n'était que leur première matinée… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Kingsley ?

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione s'écorchait les yeux sur ces maudits parchemins rongés par les mites depuis maintenant quatre bonnes heures. Et toujours rien. Pas la moindre trace d'un début de commencement. C'était comme si sa mère n'était jamais morte. Ou plutôt comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ces parchemins lui donnaient le cafard. Misérables bouts de papier jaunis par les ans, ils lui rappelaient les recherches généalogiques qu'elle avait faites un été avec sa grand-mère paternelle avant que celle-ci ne tombe malade. L'odeur de mort semblait se dégager des recueils qu'elle feuilletait sans relâche depuis la première heure ce matin-là.

Officiellement, elle avait dit à Malfoy qu'elle avait peut-être une piste à propos du voile dans les registres d'état civil. Oui elle avait menti. Elle n'allait quand même pas raconter à ce misérable aristo le pourquoi du comment de sa soudaine lubie pour les actes de décès ! Hermione gardait jalousement ce secret contre son cœur aux côtés de son médaillon qu'elle portait désormais nuits et jours.

Elle soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce des archives. La jeune fille frotta ses yeux secs d'avoir trop déchiffré les arabesques de l'écriture stylisée d'antan. Elle était tellement fatiguée… et passablement démoralisée également. Hermione posa sa tête entre ses bras, respirant les effluves de parchemins usés, et laissant son esprit divaguer.

_Cours ! Il se rapproche ! Toujours plus prêt ! Il ne doit pas savoir ! Il ne doit jamais savoir ! Danger. Peine. Douleur. Le genou qui vient de s'ouvrir sur le bitume froid. Ses pas toujours plus proches. Son souffle qui s'accélère. Jubilation. Douleur._

« Granger ! Granger ! hurla Draco en secouant Hermione avec force.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Tu t'es endormie. Tu n'arrêtais pas de hurler, ça me gêne pour travailler, fit-il remarquer avec mauvaise foi.

- Oh ! Je… Un cauchemar » lâcha-t-elle le souffle court.

Malfoy la regardait, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien hanter Miss Parfait au point qu'elle s'endorme sur un bouquin ? Lui poser la question à brûle-pourpoint n'était vraiment pas la meilleure solution pour obtenir des réponses. Il regarda sa montre et fit une proposition inattendue à Hermione :

« Il est midi. Je te propose d'aller manger un morceau sur le chemin de Traverse. Quoi ?! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! Je ne te demande pas en mariage que je sache ! C'est juste que j'ai avancé dans mes recherches et comme à cause de ce stupide pacte à deux noises je dois te tenir au courant, eh bien allons-y ! »

Draco sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle des archives, laissant Hermione reprendre difficilement ses esprits. D'où ce cauchemar pouvait-il bien sortir ? D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais connu cette situation, même durant la guerre. Elle se leva, les jambes encore flageolantes et suivit Malfoy.

_**ooOOoo**_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel voilé de nuages. Les passants étaient nombreux sur l'allée la plus connue de l'Angleterre sorcière. Nombreux se retournaient sur le couple improbable que formaient Hermione et Draco. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien fabriquer ensemble ? Celui qui s'imaginait une idylle secrète était bien loin du compte ! Tous deux tiraient des têtes de trois pieds de long. Draco ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui passer pas la tête. Apparaître en public avec Granger à ses côtés ? Un suicide médiatique ! Son image d'héritier sang-pur en serait assurément ternie pendant au moins une semaine !

Hermione marchait la tête basse. Elle n'accepterait jamais cette notoriété malsaine. Qui pouvait bien l'admirer pour avoir été torturée, avoir cambriolé Gringotts, attaqué Poudlard et tué des Mangemorts ? Les sorciers avaient décidément un culte de la personnalité qui dépassait son entendement.

Draco se dirigea vers le restaurant le plus en vue de l'allée. Quitte à devoir se coltiner Granger pour un déjeuner, autant en profiter pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Tant qu'il y songeait, il fallait qu'il s'arrange également pour la cuisiner à propos de son cauchemar. Eh, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien ! Le jeune homme demanda une table isolée, inutile d'attirer les journalistes. Ils s'installèrent en silence et décortiquèrent la carte avec plus de minutie que d'accoutumée. Aucun ne voulait abaisser le menu en premier. Par Merlin, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire pendant tout le repas ? A la réflexion, Draco se dit qu'il pouvait bien se passer d'entrée. Le repas n'en serait qu'écourté, et c'était tant mieux !

Le silence durait depuis que le serveur était passé prendre leurs commandes. Hermione, en bonne Gryffondor, se dit que ce mutisme avait assez duré.

« Bon, Malfoy, il paraît que tu as avancé dans tes recherches ? »

Sujet neutre, a priori pas de discorde à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait demandé le nom de son doudou après tout !

« Yep. »

S'il n'y mettait pas du sien, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse toute seule la conversation. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien manger en silence après tout ! Hermione donna un coup de fourchette rageur dans ses pommes de terre vapeur que venait de lui apporter le serveur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter son invitation ?

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de prouver que je suis bien le digne héritier des Black et Potter non » lâcha finalement Draco après avoir longuement hésité à lui faire part de sa découverte.

« Et c'est ?... tenta Hermione.

- Une potion.

- Une potion ?

- Oui, Granger, une potion. Tu sais, ce sont des liquides qu'on conserve dans des fioles pour les utiliser plus tard, dit-il pour la mettre en rogne.

- Je sais ce qu'est une potion Malfoy, je te remercie ! En quoi une misérable potion va t'aider ?

- J'ai découvert il y a de ça quelques jours… commença-t-il.

- Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? s'offusqua Hermione.

- Eh c'est bon Granger, je ne suis pas à ton service !

- On a passé un contrat Malfoy je te rappelle, tu es sensé tout me dire ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tout te dire ?! Et toi tu me dis tout peut-être ?! Ose me dire que ton cauchemar de ce matin n'a rien à voir avec le voile et alors peut-être que je pourrais tout te dire ! »

Hermione resta interdite. Son cauchemar ? Avec le voile ? C'était absurde !

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi est dû mon cauchemar et toi tu prétends tout connaître de moi ? C'est la meilleure… grommela-t-elle amère. Tu ne me connais pas Malfoy, ne fais pas semblant que ce soit le cas ! »

Le ton sec et cassant que venait d'employer Hermione fit se raidir Malfoy. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Soit. J'ai découvert une potion au détour d'un livre permettant de révéler les composants du sang commun à des membres d'une même famille. J'en ai profité pour la fabriquer hier » expliqua-t-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

Délaissant complètement sa tranche de rôti sauce aux herbes, Hermione se pencha plus en avant pour regarder le liquide ambré qui miroitait dans la flasque. Cela ne lui disait rien.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Je savais bien que tu ne connaîtrais pas cette potion, dit Draco narquois et fier comme un coq.

- Comment peux-tu savoir si je ne la connais ou non si tu ne me donnes pas son nom ? répliqua Hermione vexée.

- _Familiae potus_.

- Connais pas.

- Je le savais !

- Ça va hein ! Ose me dire dans les yeux que ce truc t'était familier avant il y a quelques jours !

- …

- Je le savais ! lui rétorqua Hermione victorieuse. Bon, tu me montres comment ça marche ?

- Après des recherches généalogiques, il s'avère que Potter a quelques gouttes de sang Black dans les veines… commença Malfoy.

- Comment ça ?

- Granger si tu me coupes toutes les trente secondes on sera encore là demain, et crois moi j'ai mieux à faire !

- Moi également ! Réponds à ma question sans rechigner et ça ira plus vite.

- C'est la première chose que vous auriez dû vérifier, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot « première ». C'est ma mère qui m'a conseillé de faire son arbre la semaine dernière, avoua-t-il. Pour éviter d'être pris au dépourvu au procès, et elle avait raison ! L'arrière-grand-mère de Potter était Dorea Black. Elle a épousé Charlus Potter et donné naissance à...

- James !

- Mouais, confirma Draco vexé d'avoir été coupé une fois de plus. C'est pour ça que l'héritage du cousin de ma mère a tout de même fonctionné, la magie ancestrale a retrouvé l'infime parcelle de sang des Black dans celui de Potter.

- Tu n'as donc aucune légitimité à lui voler son héritage alors ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Pas du tout ! Je suis le plus proche héritier de Sirius Black, c'est à moi que doit revenir la fortune. Les arrière-grands-parents de Sirius et de ma mère sont les mêmes, Potter n'intervient qu'une génération plus haut encore.

- Et comment comptes-tu le prouver ?

- Grâce à cette potion. Si une personne partage le même sang qu'un membre avéré de la famille, le liquide se colore. Plus la ressemblance est proche, plus la teinte sera proche du rouge.

- Et comment comptes-tu trouver le sang de Sirius ?

- Sur son testament.

- Pardon ?!

- Tous les testaments des familles de sang-pur doivent être signés dans le sang. Ensuite une simple formule de prélèvement puis de régénération sanguine font l'affaire pour obtenir : ça ! »

Hermione, subjuguée, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fiole que venait de sortir Malfoy. Par un procédé tout simplement prodigieux, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reconnaisse, il avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer le sang de Sirius.

« Si, comme je m'y attends, mon sang va donner une jolie teinte rosée à cette potion, celui de Potter devrait être plus proche du jaune, expliqua-t-il d'un air suffisant.

- Bon, tu me montres ? le défia Hermione.

- Mais avec plaisir Granger ! Comme ça tu iras raconter à ton ami que son procès est perdu d'avance. »

Il remonta sa manche, prit un cure-dent de sa pochette et se piqua le bout du doigt. En appuyant un peu fort sur la pulpe de son index, il fit tomber une goutte de son sang sur le liquide ambré. D'un sortilège qu'ils avaient tous deux appris deux semaines auparavant, il referma sa blessure. Il agita légèrement la fiole et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione commença à trouver le temps long.

« La réaction est sensée se produire au bout de combien de temps ?

- Ça devrait être immédiat. Je ne comprends pas… »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Malfoy ? Que ta potion est un lamentable fiasco ou bien que ton orgueil vient d'en prendre un sacré coup ?

- C'est bon j'ai compris. J'ai dû faire une erreur lors de la préparation, je ne vois que ça. »

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées.

Et si Malfoy arrivait à mettre finalement au point cette potion, comment réussirait-elle à l'annoncer à Harry ? Elle ne connaissait aucun moyen de contrer cette preuve. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette les bâtons dans les roues de Malfoy ! Et ce cauchemar, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Harry ! La veille quand ils étaient tous les deux rentrés au Square Grimmaurd, Ginny était déjà là. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à leur gâcher leur soirée. C'était décidé, ce soir elle leur dirait tout !

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? Il avait dû commettre une erreur lors de la préparation. Mais laquelle ? Il fallait qu'il trouve, et vite ! Sinon Granger était bien capable de trouver un moyen de contrebalancer sa preuve et tout serait à recommencer. C'était décidé, dès ce soir il se replongerait dans ses recherches !

_**ooOOoo**_

Le froid de la nuit était tombé depuis une heure déjà. Les jours se raccourcissaient à vue d'œil maintenant que l'hiver se rapprochait. Hermione resserra les pans de sa cape et transplana. Elle toqua de quelques coups secs sur la porte d'entrée toujours aussi peu accueillante.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Harry qui venait de lui ouvrir. Entre, je t'en prie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- C'est une longue histoire Harry… »

* * *

**J'espère donc qu'il vous a plu.**

**Je ne suis pas contre un gentil petit mot qui me remotiverait pour écrire le chapitre suivant parce qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal :S.**

**Gros bisous !**


	8. Barques percées

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme. Je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui passent le bac cette semaine !**

**Donc si vous avez compté, vous vous êtes rendu compte que ce chapitre était celui avec Sirius. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup Mary pour ton aide **

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, j'ai moi-même du mal à être à jour avec l'écriture ^^. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

_Résumé : Sirius Black s'est sauvé de chez lui suite à une réunion de famille qui a dévoilé les profonds désaccords qui opposent les membres de la famille. Il a été renié par son père. Sur le quai de la gare, revoir ses parents et son frère lui serre le coeur. Ses amis lui font la moral et profite que Sirius soit plongé dans ses pensées pour parier sur lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Barques percées**

_Septembre 1976_

Un pari ! Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de parier sur ses histoires de cœur ? Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai que les années passées il avait collectionné les conquêtes comme on collectionnait des cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Dès que l'une d'entre elles en voulait plus, il coupait les ponts. Sirius n'avait jamais connu l'affection et était bien incapable de la mettre en œuvre à son tour.

Pour James tout semblait si facile, comment faisait-il pour montrer ses sentiments sans être ridicule ? L'affection était une faiblesse, la montrer revenait à donner le bâton pour vous faire battre. Alors Sirius avait trouvé une alternative : il s'affichait quelques jours avec une fille puis invoquait une incompatibilité de caractère et rompait la semaine suivante. Rien de bien sorcier. Il entretenait son image de tombeur inaccessible sans s'attacher, c'était parfait.

Etre capable d'aimer était un pouvoir dont il n'avait vraisemblablement pas hérité. A la réflexion, il ne pensait jamais avoir vu d'autre sentiment que le respect mutuel entre ses parents. Eux-mêmes ne lui avaient porté qu'une attention intéressée durant son enfance. Comment pouvait-il reproduire un sentiment dont il ignorait tous les rouages ? Il en était bien incapable. Et pour le moment cette situation d'oiseau migrateur lui convenait parfaitement, inutile de se torturer les méninges pour si peu !

Sirius s'ennuyait. James était parti faire sa ronde de préfet-en-chef avec Lily, et Remus et Peter faisaient une partie d'échecs. James, préfet ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Dumbledore avait dû attraper une insolation durant l'été ou être bien plus sénile qu'il n'y paraissait. Remus avait été le préfet des Gryffondors depuis leur cinquième année. Etant le plus sage de leur bande, le choix était tout à fait judicieux. Mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore avait-il changé d'avis ?

Il était vrai que depuis qu'il fréquentait assidûment Lily, James s'était beaucoup calmé. Il avait un cœur en or et faisait preuve d'une loyauté exceptionnelle. Mais de là à lui donner le rôle du rabat-joie de service il y avait une marge ! Quand il avait reçu sa lettre cet été, James, extatique, s'était empressé d'écrire à Lily pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : ils allaient passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble cette année. Sirius avait eu le cœur serré.

Il voyait son meilleur ami lui échapper peu à peu. Lily était une fille extraordinaire, James ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Depuis le temps qu'il lui rabattait les oreilles, il était vraiment temps qu'elle dise « oui » ! Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exclu, exilé, perdu. Où étaient passées les blagues, les coups en douce et les escapades nocturnes ? A coup sûr les nouvelles obligations de James allaient occulter tout cela.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois et se recroquevilla contre la fenêtre. Pouvait-on à ce point changer en si peu de temps ? Une personne pouvait-elle transfigurer un homme en seulement quelques mois ? Il avait l'impression que ses amis étaient montés dans un train en le laissant sur le quai de la gare. Tous faisaient des projets d'avenir : quelle spécialité choisir, à quel département postuler, quel professeur valait-il mieux soudoyer …? Tous, sauf lui.

Que voulait-il faire de son futur ? A la vérité, Sirius n'y avait que trop réfléchi. Il voulait se battre ! Combattre Voldemort était son seul et unique désir. A quoi bon passer des Aspics ? Pour partir la fleur à la baguette il n'en avait nul besoin. A quoi allait bien pouvoir lui servir cette dernière année ? La réponse était d'une évidente simplicité : à rien ! Alors Sirius s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait d'avance de l'année qu'il allait passer en ces murs sans son meilleur ami, sans escapades pour le distraire. Et Sirius eut une idée.

_**ooOOoo**_

Le plafond magique de Poudlard était clair ce soir. On distinguait bien les étoiles et les constellations. Il pouvait voir celle du Lion assez distinctement. Sirius jouait distraitement avec sa fourchette en or en regardant d'un air nonchalant la table des Serpentards. Regulus avait maigri. Il semblait plus pâle que le soir de son départ. Sirius le trouvait préoccupé. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au Square Grimmaurd pour que son petit frère soit dans cet état ? A la réflexion, Sirius se dit que ce n'était plus ses affaires. Remus avait raison, il était parti, il était peut-être temps de tourner la page.

« Sirius Black ! »

Une furie avait hurlé son nom en passant le seuil de la grande salle. Sa tête ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées, visiblement en proie à une rage proche du point d'implosion.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Tu aurais pu avoir leur mort sur la conscience ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de tes actes parfois ou est-ce que réfléchir est vraiment trop compliqué pour ta petite cervelle ? explosa-t-elle une fois devant lui.

- Heu, Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda James qui venait d'arriver.

- Il se passe… Il se passe que ton pote a troué les barques qu'empruntent tous les ans les premières années pour traverser le lac ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte Black qu'ils auraient pu se noyer !

- Attends, ils ont onze ans ! Ils savent nager ! s'offusqua Sirius.

- Tu vois Potter, il ne nie même pas ! cria la dénommée Rachel d'une voix aigüe. Mais il te manque une case ou quoi Black ?!

- Ok, on se calme ici, dit d'une voix forte James. Rachel explique-moi tout depuis le début parce que là je ne comprends strictement rien.

- Hagrid a amené les nouveaux par le lac comme d'habitude, sauf qu'arrivés à la moitié du parcours ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux chaussettes ! Ils ont dû écoper avec leurs chapeaux Black ! Est-ce que tu te rends un peu compte de… commença-t-elle hors d'elle avant d'être coupée par James.

- Attends Rachel, j'ai bien compris que les barques avaient pris l'eau, je viens d'en parler avec McGonagall et Lily, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu accuses Sirius ?

- Je viens de parler à un petit, complètement traumatisé au passage, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme qu'elle incendiait. Il m'a assuré avoir croisé un grand, brun, qui revenait des barques avant qu'il n'y monte.

- C'est vrai que des grands bruns ça ne court pas les rues, fit remarquer en riant Sirius.

- Patmol n'aggrave pas ton cas s'il te plaît, grogna James. Bon et alors Rachel ? Tu as sauté à la conclusion que c'était Sirius comment ? Il n'a pas tort, moi aussi je suis grand et brun. En plus il fait nuit.

- Tu étais avec Lily pour gérer les calèches. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est donc Black.

- Ta confiance me va droit au cœur Rachel.

- SIRIUS ! gronda une fille aux cheveux auburn en se dirigeant vers leur table.

- C'est ta fête aujourd'hui vieux, ria Remus.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que ce que ton frère m'a dit est faux ! le supplia Lily.

- Tu as parlé avec Regulus ? s'inquiéta Sirius en se levant.

- La question n'est pas là, trancha la jeune fille d'une voix autoritaire. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas percé les barques des premières années ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et lança crânement.

« Et si je l'avais fait, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Personne n'est mort que je sache !

- Mais bon sang tu as un grain Black ! s'offusqua Rachel.

- Et toi, tu es qui pour me faire la morale ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Rachel est la préfète de Serdaigle. Elle est dans notre année, expliqua James.

- Elle a raison Sirius, tu as un grain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? demanda Lily fataliste. Je pensais que James et toi aviez fini vos enfantillages…

- MAIS COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS RESTER AUSSI CALME ! ILS AURAIENT PU SE NOYER !

- Tu radotes là ma fille, fit remarquer Sirius pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Bon maintenant on se calme ! ordonna James d'une voix terriblement autoritaire que ses amis ne lui avaient jamais entendu. Sirius et Rachel vous serez en retenue vendredi prochain.

- QUOI ?! s'indignèrent-ils en chœur.

- James, je suis ton frère, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- STOP ! Vous vous calmez où je retire les points que vos maisons n'ont pas encore. Et pour le bien des Gryffondors, je préférerai éviter d'en arriver-là. Sirius, je suis sûr que tu as trafiqué ces barques et Rachel a raison, ils auraient pu se noyer. Rachel, tu es collée pour avoir troublé l'ordre de la Grande Salle à hurler comme tu l'as fait. Maintenant, que chacun retourne à sa table. Et sans discuter ! »

Rachel et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté et s'assirent à leurs tables respectives. Lily sourit à James et s'installa en face de Remus.

« Bon sang James qu'est-ce que t'a fait Lily pour que tu ne prennes plus ma défense ?

- Tu me mets dans une situation délicate Patmol avec tes conneries. Je savais avant même que Rachel n'en parle avec les premières années que c'était toi. J'ai voulu laisser couler mais bon, avec le remue-ménage qu'elle a fait, je n'avais pas le choix. Une seule retenue, autant te dire que tu t'en sors à bon compte ! »

- Question de point de vue… Si même son meilleur ami, son compagnon des quatre-cent coups, ne le soutenait plus, où allait le monde ?

_**ooOOoo**_

« James tu abuses ! s'indigna Sirius le vendredi suivant.

- Tu as cherché mon vieux, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

- Mais attend, tu es préfet-en-chef ou pas ?!

- McGo estime que je suis trop proche de toi pour être objectif. Elle pense que j'ai été injuste avec Rachel et laxiste avec toi. Et pour tout t'avouer, elle n'a pas tort.

- Ça c'est la meilleure ! Mais la bibliothèque Cornedrue ! Tu ne te rends pas compte j'ai l'impression. La bi-bli-o-thè-que !

- J'ai intégré merci. De toute façon c'est comme ça. Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, sur ce coup-là je ne peux pas te couvrir. Tu vas ranger la bibliothèque avec Rachel et puis c'est tout. Si mon fils avait été dans ces barques, je t'aurais tordu le cou !

- Tu n'as pas de fils, fit remarquer Sirius amère.

- Ça viendra peut-être un jour, sourit-il pour le narguer.

- Rien que pour ça j'espère que tu n'auras que des filles ! Des filles bien ennuyeuses qui auront trop peur pour faire du Quidditch et enfreindre le règlement !

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! », s'horrifia James.

Sirius lui lança un regard narquois. James commença à rire et partit pour rejoindre Lily. Au bout du couloir, il se retourna et lança :

« Vingt heures Patmol ! N'oublie pas !

- Y a pas de risque », grommela le jeune homme.

_**ooOOoo**_

A vingt heures cinq, il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Une espèce de furie lui sauta dessus à peine eut-il fait un pas dans l'antre du savoir.

« Tu es en retard Black !

- Bonjour à toi aussi », grogna-t-il.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la coincée de service ! Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende bien avec Lily, elles sortaient du même moule. Quoiqu'à la réflexion Lily avait le sens de l'humour. Chose dont manquait visiblement cruellement cette fille.

« J'ai commencé le rayon de métamorphose et selon le plan que j'ai fait cet après-midi… »

Elle avait fait un plan ?! Sérieusement, elle avait préparé sa retenue ?! Rachel claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Sirius.

« Oh Black ! Tu es toujours là ?

- Hein quoi ? Tu as vraiment fait un plan de la bibliothèque ?

- Bien sûr ! Il faut être méthodique et organisé dans la vie sinon ça part à volo !

- Permets-moi d'avoir une tout autre vision de la vie, lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le rayonnage le plus proche.

- NON !

- Quoi donc ? s'arrêta-t-il un livre de potion dans les mains.

- Selon ce que j'ai prévu, tu dois commencer par les runes anciennes au fond de la salle. Pour qu'on se rejoigne au milieu.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu psychorigide sur les bords ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Organisée, c'est tout, se vexa-t-elle. Bon tu t'y mets ?

- Il y a juste un problème chérie…

- Je m'appelle Rachel au cas où ta mémoire de poisson rouge commencerait à faire des siennes. Rachel Atwood.

- Bien, _Rachel_, il y a un problème dans ton organisation merveilleuse.

- Lequel ?

- Je n'ai pas pris runes anciennes. Je n'y comprends rien au charabia qui est écrit sur la tranche des livres.

- Oh ! Heu… Bon on va échanger alors, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Quelque chose te chagrine ?

- Non, rien. Juste… Et bien…

- Tu te décides ?

- Le fond est très mal éclairé et j'ai peur dans le noir, lâcha-t-elle très vite sans reprendre son souffle.

- Eh bien on garde ton organisation et on fera les runes tous les deux à la fin. Ça te convient ou tu as peur que je t'agresse entre deux rayonnages ?

- Ça me convient. Merci », souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Il se dirigea en silence vers le fond de la pièce. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait peur ici, il faisait noir comme une nuit sans lune ! Heureusement, Sirius en avait vu d'autres. Au bout de dix minutes à ranger par ordre alphabétique d'auteur les livres que ces abrutis d'élèves étaient incapables de remettre à leur place après les avoir empruntés, Sirius commença à en avoir marre. Malgré tout son respect pour Peter, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

« Dis-moi Atwood, comment se fait-il que je ne te connaissais pas avant que tu ne m'agresses dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda-t-il.

Le silence était si profond qu'il n'eut même pas besoin d'hausser la voix pour se faire comprendre de la jeune fille.

« Peut-être parce que tu es trop préoccupé par ta petite personne ? Ça te va comme explication ?

- Moyennement. J'ai ma théorie, tu veux l'entendre ?

- Dis toujours, j'ai ma baguette sur moi si besoin.

- Je pense que tu es tellement parfaite, que tu fais si peu de vagues, que je ne n'avais jamais fait attention à toi. Tu fais tout pour éviter qu'on ne te fasse des reproches, si bien qu'on ne te remarque pas du tout : ni en mal, ni en bien. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Me trompe-je ?

- Tu marques un point, reconnut-elle à contrecœur. A mon tour Black, comment se fait-il qu'un sang-pur comme toi renie les idéologies de sa famille jusqu'à se faire déshériter ?

- Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux ma petite.

- Réponds à ma question, j'ai répondu à la tienne !

- Tu as acquiescé à la mienne, nuance !

- Soit, je reformule alors. Je pense que ta famille t'a offert si peu d'attention désintéressée quand tu étais plus jeune que, quand tu as connu autre chose que le mépris et la distance, tu as tout rejeté en bloc, sans faire de tri. Alors ?

- Un à un, la balle au centre », répondit Sirius après un long laps de temps.

Il se dirigea vers elle, un livre à la main. Il s'appuya négligemment contre l'étagère de son rayonnage.

« Comment connais-tu si bien l'éducation sang-pur ? demanda-t-il en la faisant sursauter.

- On me l'a raconté. Et je sais lire.

- Comment ça ? » s'étonna Sirius.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une rangée de livres à part et revint avec un pavé entre les mains. Un rayon de lumière de sa baguette éclaira le titre : « Us et coutumes des familles sang-pur ».

« Il fallait bien que je sache où je mettais les pieds en venant ici, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es… commença-t-il.

- Comme Lily.

- Donc une…

- Sang-de-bourbe, oui.

- J'allais dire née-moldu mais à ta guise.

- Tu… Tu ne me méprises pas pour ce que je suis ?

- Attends une seconde, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu mépriser quelqu'un pour son sang ? Lily est la copine de mon meilleur ami, tu crois qu'il laisserait passer des propos injurieux sur elle ? Tu nous connais très mal Atwood ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- J'ai eu ma réponse.

- Quelle réponse ?

- A ma question. Pourquoi as-tu été renié ? Parce que tu désapprouve profondément les idées de tes parents.

- Tu m'as manipulé ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu es douée, je dois le reconnaître.

- Certainement plus que toi en rangement de bibliothèque en tout cas ! ria-t-elle. Parce que tu viens de mettre un livre d'arithmancie avec ceux de divination.

- Les bouquins, je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi. »

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les reviews ça motive ;)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
